The Devil's Daughter
by BlueEyesXOX
Summary: When the Sheriff's daughter visits Nottingham after six years away, he welcomes her with open arms. But he has no idea about her revenge plan, and she's oblivious to his true motives. And while she awaits for the right time to strike, Felicity finds herself pursued by a very charming outlaw. Allan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello readers, just a few things to help with the story ~ Link to what my OC looks like is on profile, along with the dresses through-out the story. I own nothing except my OC - Felicity, Aatikah, and any other OC's that may appear during the story. This story is an Allan/OC of course. Story begins just before the episode 'Who Shot the Sheriff?', and will carry on through-out the series, maybe further, depending on how things go. Warnings: Rating is 'T' for now, but may raise. I hope you all enjoy the story and please review if you can.

* * *

~ England, 1192 ~

Aatikah and I silently rode next to each other, the hoods of our cloaks pulled up over our heads. Four guards surrounded us: Two rode up front, while two trailed behind. It was a dangerous forest, or so I'd heard. Many, many stories had travelled back to London. Some good, some bad, but all worrying if you were a noble.

It was a rather sunny day, and the Sherwood Forest had never looked more beautiful. The sun shone through the gaps between the leaves, illuminating different parts of the Forest. Though while I wanted to take in the scenery, I knew we'd have to stay on high alert. While so many tales had been told to me about the Forest, there was one in particular that seemed to be repeated: The tales of Robin Hood.

There were so many stories, too many to remember, but all with the same plot in mind: Steal from the rich, then give to the poor. So, for me, Aatika, and the guards, walking through the Forest was dangerous.

The faint sound of rustling leaves was heard, and my men paused, causing Aatika and I to also stop. The two in front glanced at each other before scanning the areas around us.

I turned my head to Aatikah, a nervous expression on my face. She returned the look and sighed, turning to see if anything, or anyone, was behind us.

My eyes widened as an arrow suddenly flew passed, barely missing my two lead guards, and impaling itself into a nearby tree. Three more arrows followed, but were shot from different directions. Two from the right, one from the left.

While Aatika and I remained on the horses, my guards immediately jumped down from theirs, unsheathing their swords. As they did this, I turned to see Aatikah unclasp her silver pendant, frantically placing it down the front of her dress, hidden from view.

I turned back around to face the front, my eyes widening as six men exited from the trees. While each man held their own weapon, only two seemed to be the owners of the arrows. And I couldn't help but think, they were both _very _attractive. The other men were handsome, but not as much as the two bow wielders.

At the sight of the newcomers, my guards immediately got into position, ready to fight if needed. And as they got into a fighting stance, so did the six men. Though I knew instantly, they overpowered us with numbers, and while my men were good, these men could be better, and we'd definitely lose with only four guards to defend us.

"Guards, ladies," One of the bow wielders nodded, a slight grin on his face. "This is a robbery. Hand over all your valuables and money, and we'll let you go unharmed."

"How do we know that you won't kill us when you have what you want?" Aatikah asked, her eyes narrowed sceptically.

"You have my word." He replied.

"The word of an outlaw means nothing!" One of my guards exclaimed.

"How'd you know we're outlaws? We could be simple village men, tryin' to make a livin'." The other bow wielder exclaimed.

"You'll not steal from our Mistress!"

"It ain't stealing if she 'ands it over willingly." The blonde-haired outlaw piped up.

"It's alright," I began, climbing down from Winter. "There's no reason for anyone to get hurt, I'll willingly hand over my valuables, and in return you allow us to pass." I finished, walking forwards until I stood behind my guards.

"Allan." The bow wielder said, glancing back at one if his men before nodding toward me.

The other bow wielder nodded in understanding, lowering his weapon as he approached my guards. "Hand it over, love." He held out his hand expectantly.

Intent on avoiding a fight between my guards and the men, I moved forward, standing a few inches in front of my guards. I slowly lowered my hood, letting it fall down against my back, while revealing my face to the outlaws. Many times my obvious beauty had gotten me out of sticky situations, and this was no different.

"I do not have much." I warned, shaking my head.

"I reckon you've got enough." He grinned, his sky-blue eyes taking in my features.

Pulling back my cloak, I lowered my hands to my waist, untying the money pouch I'd attempted to hide. I dropped the pouch onto his outstretched hand, sighing to myself as he peeked into the pouch. I didn't think that there was much money in the pouch: I hadn't exactly planned on spending much money here, but what seemed like very little to me, could seem like a lot to a poor family.

"Quite a bit in there," He said, chucking the pouch to the larger man in the group. "Might be more on the other one." He gestured to Aatikah, who'd also climbed down from her horse.

"Roy." The bow wielder said, glancing at the blonde-haired outlaw. The man, Roy, walked towards Aatikah.

"What about that?" Allan asked, his eyes flickering down to my chest.

I looked down, realising that he wanted my gold-heart pendant. Which I handed over without question. "It's very valuable, try to be careful with it." I sighed.

"Got anythin' else on you?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You're welcome to search." I smirked, gesturing down at my body. My smug feeling increased as a surprised expression crossed his face.

"So, where might you two lovely ladies be headed?" The other bow wielder asked.

"Nowhere that concerns you." Aatikah snapped, suddenly appearing on my left.

"I am merely curious m'lady." The man shrugged.

"If you _must _know, we are on our way to Nottingham town." Aatikah sighed. She was obviously annoyed by the small interrogation we appeared to be getting.

"And what waits for you there?" He asked, his head tilted with curiosity.

"Why should we tell you? We don't even know who you are."

The man chuckled at Aatikah's anger, which I was sure would infuriate her more. "I am Robin Hood."

"_You _are Robin Hood?" Her tone was full of disbelief.

A few of the outlaws snickered, and surprisingly, so did the man himself, "Yes, I am." He confirmed.

"So the stories _are _true, you are the famous Robin Hood and his group of thieves." I nodded, glancing at each outlaw: It was not what I had been expecting.

"The one an' only darlin'. An' who might you be?" Allan asked, looking down at me.

"Felicity McAshton, pleasure" I replied, holding out my hand, as usual.

He paused for a moment, glancing between my face and my outstretched hand. Though after a second or two, he took my right hand into his left, raising it to his lips. His eyes remained locked with mine as he gently kissed the back of my hand, "Allan A'Dale. An' believe me m'lady, pleasures definitely all mine." He grinned, slowly releasing my hand.

"Oh my god," One of the outlaws groaned. "If it's not you, then it's him!" The man exclaimed, gesturing to Robin, then Allan.

"M'lady, we should really be moving on, it will be dark soon." One of my guards said, gently taking hold of my right forearm.

"You have everything, so now you must keep your word." Aatikah's eyes narrowed as she stared at Robin.

Robin nodded, a look of though out on his face, "You're right, you do have my word. Roy?!"

We all looked back to see the outlaw had finished inspecting the horses and checking the guards. "All clear." He replied, joining the rest of the outlaws.

"Well, as promised, you may go on." Robin said, him and his men clearing the path.

Aatikah and I returned to our horses, my guards doing the same. And by the time I'd mounted my horse, I found that the outlaws had disappeared, and if my necklace hadn't been gone, I could've passed it off as a silly daydream.

My guards rode on and I followed, slightly relieved that we were once again moving. "That was exciting."

Aatikah's eyes widened in disbelief, "You cannot be serious? They stole our money and jewellery."

A small smirk appeared on my face as I raised my left hand, showing Aatikah the ring around my marriage finger, "Not _all _of our jewellery."

The Saracen giggled, reaching into her dress to pull out the silver pendant, "You're right."

We both broke out into silent laughter, the plan still clear in our minds: Now it was time to see the Sheriff.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally reached the town, and thankfully, without any more robberies.

The town was surrounded by a large brick wall, that was at least 30ft high. Everything seemed so dark and dull: Something that I was unfortunately used to. The bridge to cross into the town was wooden, and quite short. But what surprised me was what rested underneath the bridge. I'd expected water, or a sandpit of some sort, so seeing poor family's living in the drop was quite surprising.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the inside was worse.

The town was large, yet everything seemed squashed together, though the size of the castle might have been the cause of _that _problem. The streets were nearly empty, and while I was glad there was enough room for us to walk through, it was a little concerning. It was like people were avoiding being here.

"Felicity," Aatikah whispered. I turned my head, "Look." She nodded towards her left.

I looked to see a man tied to a wooden post, his eyes shut as though sleeping. His cheek was a purple-yellow colour, and different colour splatters stained his shirt. He was obviously being punished for something, but I was curious to know what.

"Miss."

I looked to see we had arrived at an open gate, guarded by two men in heavy armour. They'd both stuck out their staffs, preventing us from entering.

"Name?!" The left guard demanded.

My front guards climbed down from their horses, moving around to stand in front of the castle guards. "Miss Felicity McAshton, requests a meeting with the Sheriff."

The guards nodded and parted their staffs, allowing us entrance. My two guards took the reigns of their horses, choosing to walk into the courtyard. Aatikah and I, however, chose to stay mounted, following the guards through the gates.

As we entered, I took in our surroundings, knowing I would have to get used to it. It looked like any other courtyard, except for the hangman's post in the centre.

"Miss," I looked down and found my two front guards stood next to me, their horses being led away by a young stable boy. "Would you like some assistance?"

"No thank you." I sighed, climbing down from Winter. I looked back to see Aatikah had also come down from her own horse.

"Miss McAshton," Turning my head, I spotted a man walking towards us. He wore nothing but black, giving him a slightly sinister appearance. "I am Guy of Gisborne." He bowed.

"Felicity McAshton." I held out my hand and like every other man, he kissed my knuckles.

"I understand that you request a meeting with the Sheriff."

"I do. Although I doubt he would want to see me." I shrugged my shoulder, clasping my hands together.

"Would you mind if I ask why?" His eyes narrowed.

"Of course not. I'm his daughter." I replied, smirking slightly as his eyes widened.

"You..._you_, are the Sheriff's daughter?" The disbelief in his tone was very amusing.

"Your lack of belief is understandable Sir Guy. My father and I do not share much resemblance." I reassured.

"No, I believe you Miss McAshton, if you'll follow me." He instructed.

I nodded and followed him into the castle, Aatikah and my guards close behind.

~...~...~...~...~...~

Gisborne led us through a wooden door and I immediately noticed my father.

He was sat behind a very long table, his feet kicked up while he leaned back in the chair. A large plate had been set beside him, but there was nothing but crumbs on said plate. Unfortunately, he looked happy, content even.

"Sheriff, you have a visitor," Guy announced, descending the stairs.

"Gisborne, you know you have to tell me who it is before actually letting them in." My Father exclaimed in annoyance.

I followed Guy down the steps, pausing once I stood a few feet away from the table. "Oh don't be like that." I pouted.

"I'm sorry, who're you?" The confusion on his face was laughable.

"Sir, this is Felicity McAshton. Your daughter." Guy explained, an amused smirk on his face.

A look of realisation crossed my fathers face, along with a look of nervousness. Though it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Ah Felicity, my darling daughter," He stood from the chair, walking around the table until he stood in front of me, "It's been quite some time."

"Six years," I clarified.

He gulped, "Yes, well, I was planning on visiting soon, once everything was cleared up."

"When what was cleared up, hmm? The anger I felt towards you?"

"Come on now Felicity, it's all in the past now, isn't it?" He asked nervously.

"Of course father." I reassured, smiling for added effect.

"Thank goodness. Now, with all that bad blood behind us. What are you doing here in Nottingham?" He asked, sounding more relieved than a person should.

"Well, while Lord McAshton spent some time away on business, I thought I'd come to see how well you were doing. And maybe stay a little while, just to see how well you've done here." I replied.

"Of course, Felicity, anything you need. How is dear old Marcus?"

"Well, with the man being at the age of 45 now, he's seen better days, but still stronger than ever." I replied, shaking my head.

"And, um, any children?" He fidgeted awkwardly.

"None. We both decided it would be best to wait until I was at least 20, the right age to begin a family."

"Of course, well, that's understood," He turned his gaze to Aatikah, "And who is this?"

"Father, this is Aatikah, a former servant, now my most trusted friend. I expect her to be treated with the same respect as I."

"Understood. Gisborne!" He called, turning to face the man.

"Yes, M'lord?"

"Please show my daughter and her friend to our guest rooms. And have their luggage taken to the room."

Sighing, I shook my head, "We have no luggage, I was not expecting you to accept my request. And all my money was taken by outlaws."

Father bit down on his lower lip, averting his eyes as he lightly rocked back and forth: A clear sign of anger. "That would be Robin Hood."

"Yes. I assume he is a big problem for you?" I asked, though it was more a statement.

"He's becoming a nuisance, but will be dealt with. I however do not want you to fear him Felicity, he's sworn to never kill unless absolutely necessary, apparently." He shrugged.

"As long as Aatikah and I are safe, that's all that matters. And I promise to stay out of your hair while we're here, as long as Aatikah and I have _some _money to spend on clothes."

He nodded, averting his eyes as he thought, "Of course, as much as you need."

"Thank you father, this will be a new start for us." I held out my hand, a small smile on my face.

"That would be good." He took hold of my hand, gently shaking it as a sign of our peace.

But even I knew, in that moment, our smiles were both fake. And the deal we'd made, it would soon be broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hello readers, just wanted to apologize for the lack-of updating, I've been taking a very long break. Anyhow, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and review if you can. Also a thank-you to those who have reviewed so far, the reviews really help keep the story going, so thanks.

* * *

~ Nottingham Town ~

"So, the villagers of Nettlestone report that Robin Hood killed an innocent bailiff today." My father announced, repeating the news that I'd been hearing all morning. "This is marvellous, isn't it? What a drama. Because now even his beloved villagers will lose patience when the heroes start picking them off." He paused, turning his head slightly to face Gisborne. "What else did they say?"

"Hood was fulfilling a promise to prevent an eviction."

"War has addled his brain, I'm not surprised. So, what do you propose we do?"

"Immediate reprisals against villagers." Guy shrugged.

"Joderick would not want that,"

I rolled my eyes, gently tapping my fingernails against the armrests of my wooden chair. Aatikah and I hadn't completely been introduced to the former Sheriff's daughter, all we knew was her name. But thankfully, the woman was easy to read. It was obvious to anyone that she was frustrated, and opinionated. Struggling to hold back any comment on my fathers actions. She held her head high, as though she were the most important woman in the castle. Maybe that was the reason I was so irritated by her presence.

"Why should more people suffer because of his death? The same people who witnessed and reported the crime. And did this strategy of reprisals work in the villages before? No." She said.

"Marion's right. We will not go down that road again. Any thought's?" Father asked, turning to face the new guard on his right.

"There is a political advantage to be had here." The man replied.

"Robin Hood has given us the high ground, we should keep it, my thought's exactly."

"We could have the towns criers announce what's taken place, make sure everyone knows that an innocent was killed."

"Excellent, we are going to enhance minds." Father nodded, rising from his chair and approaching Gisborne.

"My Lord, I still believe actions do more than words. If I had the resources I could deal with him, hunt him down." Guy pleaded. Father paused in thought, his head tilted slightly.

"Felicity!" I straightened in my seat, "What are your thoughts on the matter, hmm? Which should we choose?" Father asked, gesturing to both men.

I sighed in thought, raising my right hand to toy with the silver pendant around my neck. "Well, why not do both? Two ideas are better than one."

He smirked slightly, nodding in approval. "Couldn't have said it better myself. We'll do both, and may the best man win."

~...~...~...~...~...~

Aatikah and I stood in the courtyard, facing my father along with many other villagers.

While my father yapped on and on about the death of the bailiff man, my eyes glazed over in thought; I wasn't the least bit upset by Joderick's death. Though I suppose that was the main downside to having two devious, and slightly evil, parents...nothing could get you down. All my life I'd told myself that the only person looking out for me, was me. Aatikah was my friend of course, but I was still slightly cautious when it came to her. I'd only fully trusted her when she'd come up with the revenge plan on my father, she'd completely surprised me with that revelation. But it was a long time ago, and once my father was done with, I'd be at peace, and could finally sleep at night.

"Felicity!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Aatikah, who I found staring at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, just thinking." I whispered, toying with my pendant.

"About?"

I rolled my eyes at her persistence, turning my head to face her. "Nothing."

"I've know you for five years, and we both know that it wasn't 'nothing'." She sighed, shaking her head. Her eyes suddenly flickered to something behind me, causing me to narrow my eyes curiously.

"What?"

"Outlaws." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

I turned my head, searching the crowd until my eyes fell upon the group. They stood near the entrance to the courtyard, a little too out in the open. "Wonder what they're doing here."

"Isn't it obvious?" I turned back to face Aatikah. "Robin Hood's name is being dragged through the dirt, of course they're coming to find out what's going on."

"Not like they can do anything about it." I sang, tilting my head slightly.

"I suppose. But you may want to hide your valuables." She replied, turning back to concentrate on my father.

While the Saracen took in everything my father was saying, I found myself fidgeting slightly. He talked on and on about the death of this bailiff, and how tragic it was to lose a man so innocent. And as I took in everyone that stared at him, hanging onto his every word, I rolled my eyes. The bailiff man was killed as he evicted a family. The only reason my father was so intent on making it dramatic was because it made Robin Hood look evil.

"You look a little fidgety, love."

I smirked slightly at the familiar voice whispering in my ear, and kept my eyes on my father, trying not to draw attention and get him killed. "Your leader is killing off innocent men, I have good reason." I retorted.

"It weren't him." He stated, moving in closer.

Turning away from my father's annoyingly long speech, I turned my head to face him. "I know, Allan."

He nodded and glanced around before turning back to me, a small smirk on his face. "So, why are you 'ere? What make's you special enough to live in the castle?"

I tilted my head and smiled innocently. "I have my reasons."

He placed his left hand on the back of my neck, taking my left hand in his right. "C'mon, you can tell me." He raised my hand, gently kissing my knuckles.

"Not a chance." I replied, shaking my head.

He chuckled and glanced towards the courtyard doorway, nodding before turning back to me. "I'll see you soon."

I smiled slightly and nodded, watching as he walked back towards the group. As soon as he reached the entrance, he turned to face me, raising his hand to reveal the shiny object dangling from his fingers.

My eyes narrowed and my hand shot to my chest, feeling around for the now-absent pendant. He smirked triumphantly and disappeared from view.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hi guys! Okay, so I know it has been a loooong time since I updated this story, but I lost motivation for it for a little while. Anyway, I've finally gotten back into the writing game, and I'm definitely going to try and update all of my stories.

So, that's about it from me. Except, thank you all for the reviews, favourites, and follows, they mean a lot. And if you can, review this chapter for me. :)

* * *

~ Nottingham Castle ~

The wooden door to my room creaked open and Aatikah walked in, re-closing it behind her. I turned back to my bedroom window, staring down at the garden.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked, sitting at the desk a few feet away.

"There have been four more deaths this week - one being a young boy - and no one's found the killer yet. But surprisingly, I didn't lose any sleep over it." I admitted, turning my head to face her.

"You think it's him?"

I shook my head, knowing she was talking about Robin being the cause of the murders. "No."

"You think it's your father?"

"Yes." I answered, without any hesitation. "Think about it, these deaths are helping him. The villagers _hate _the outlaws now, so I do think it's my father causing the murders. However I doubt he's committing the crimes, he probably has a willing servant doing it for him."

Aatikah nodded in understanding, staring down at the floor in thought. "It makes sense."

"Although, I never thought my father would kill a child." I sighed.

"Well, if it wasn't Hood, and it wasn't your father, then who would it be?" She asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

A loud knock at the door broke us out of our thoughts. I stood from my place at the window and walked towards the door, lifting the too-large handle and pulling open.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned, staring at the guard on the other side.

"Your father wishes to see you."

I nodded, inwardly sighing in annoyance. "Alright, give me one minute."

"Of course."

I shut the door and turned to face Aatikah, leaning my back against it.

"He wants to see me."

"Your father?" She asked, though it was more a statement.

"Mhmm."

"What do you think he wants?"

I shrugged, moving away from the door to grip the handle. "I'm not sure. Wait for me?"

Aatikah nodded and I pulled open the door, this time exiting my bedroom. The guard stood straight, patiently waiting for me.

"Alright, let's go."

~...~...~...~...~...~

As usual, my father sat in his usual seat behind the large desk, a look of deep thought on his face. Maybe there had been another killing, they had become a regular occurrence around the castle.

"Father?"

He looked up from the desk, broken out of the thoughts. "Ah, Felicity. Just who I wanted to see."

I clasped my hands together in front of me and ascended the stairs. "Why did you wish to see me?"

He gestured to the extra chair opposite him, though it had been placed in the middle of the room. I nodded and sat down, making sure to sit straight like I'd been taught.

"As you know, we have a...killing problem, in the castle."

"I know."

"And I'm sure you've figured out that the killings were not by Robin Hood."

"Obviously."

"The thing is, we have no idea who's trying to kill me. There are no witnesses reporting any sights of the murderer, nothing." He continued, though his tone became more frustrated.

"You're not exactly the most-liked man in England, father." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "I know that. But I have a plan, to catch the killer."

I sat straighter in my chair - if it was possible, a little intrigued. "Oh?"

"Yes. I've been talking to... one of the locals, and we've come up with a plan. Though it includes you and your friend too my dear."

"Me and Aatikah? Why?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"You do not need to know every detail right now Felicity. But, I am going to take a ride through the villages this morning. You and your friend need to be there, to avoid being taken out yourselves." He explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But the killer has no reason to attack us."

"You're my daughter, if this mystery-murderer things it'll get to me then he will kill you, possible your saracan friend too. So, you'll both be riding with me this morning. We'll be well guarded, and if all goes to plan, the killer will be dealt with soon enough."

I sighed to myself but nodded at him. "Fine."

~...~...~...~...~...~

"Fellow Englishmen, the sheriff and I bring you a gift. That gift, is the reminder that we are free, and we should walk free. Today, your sheriff and I show no fear. Today we defy Robin Hood, today we walk among you to show that life goes on. We will not hide, or cower in the face of outlaws,"

"I don't like this." Aatikah whispered to me.

"I don't either, but we have to be here." I told her, listening to Gisborne go on and on.

"Why?"

"Father thinks that the killer will try to kill us if we're left alone in the castle. Although, I think I'd rather the castle."

"We're drawing attention to ourselves." She hissed.

I subtly glanced at the villagers surrounding us and realised that she was right. We were new here, and they were obviously confused as to why Aatikah and I were here. Thankfully our cloaks masked most of our appearance, but that didn't make me any less worried. If men were going as far as to try and kill the sheriff, then what would they do if they realised I was his daughter? They'd definitely start attacking me, something I didn't need right now.

"Try to ignore it." I sighed.

"I can't."

I rolled my eyes slightly, but I knew how she felt. We didn't need all this attention, it would make our plan so much harder.

"Your father's testing his guards." She said, thankfully changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"We're out in the open, Felicity. Whoever it is trying to kill him have a better chance today than any other."

A familiar sound rang out through the silence and a guard fell to the ground. The villagers began screaming and scattering around the village, most running into their homes or hiding behind objects. The remaining guards rushed my father towards the horses, along with Gisborne.

"Felicity we have to get out of here!" Aatikah exclaimed, gripping my left forearm.

"Wait," I pleaded, tugging her back to stop. "We came here in a carriage."

She turned to me, her eyes wide in slight disbelief. "Your point?"

"Why would the guards place my father on a horse? In clear view? What is this plan?"

"I don't know, but we have to get away from this village before someone try's to take our lives."

I sighed and gripped the skirt of my gown, lifting so that I could run easier. She led me towards the carriage, immediately tugging open the door. However who I found inside, I wasn't expecting.

"I thought you were on the horse?!" Aatikah exclaimed, staring at my father with a confused expression.

He shrugged, looking completely calm as he stared at the scene behind us. "Do come in girls, I want to see how this plays out."

I narrowed my eyes and turned to face the village, tilting my head slightly as who I thought was my father mounted a white horse. But a second later, the mystery-man fell off and onto the ground, an arrow firmly lodged into his spine. And at the same time, a man in guard clothing rolled down the bank, two arrows in his left arm.

My father climbed out of the carriage and walked towards the man, Aatikah and I hesitatingly trailing behind.

"I killed him, I killed the sheriff." The man panted, smiling in relief.

"Uh, no, you shot the deputy. My lookalike." Father corrected, looking down at the guard.

The guard's face immediately fell and he instead seemed nervous now.

"So, that was the plan." Aatikah sighed, glancing at Gisborne.

He quickly drew his sword and shoved it through the man's stomach, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Yes." I muttered in response, averting my eyes.

~...~...~...~...~...~

The ride back to the castle was awkwardly silent. Well, awkward for Aatikah and I. My father seemed completely content and calm, lounging back in the seat opposite us. Neither of us had spoken since the guard was murdered, though it was sure we were contemplating the exact same thing; Why would a guard try to kill my father?. He must've needed the money, so why risk everything just to put my father in the ground?.

The door to our left opened and I jumped as Robin hopped in, sitting next to my father.

"Oh what now Locksley? 'I won't kill you, oh I'm going to kill you I mean it'." Father taunted.

"Lacey had no reason to kill stable-boys and washer women. But you did." The outlaw stated. "It suited you to have people think I was the killer."

"An interesting idea, I wish I'd thought of it." Father muttered, shrugging.

"You did. Admit it."

"How could I admit it? You swore to kill me if I ever did such a thing."

Robin drew his sword and leaned forward, pressing the edge against my father's throat. Aatikah glanced at me nervously and I returned the look. It couldn't happen like this, not yet.

"I meant it."

"And that's why no one will ever know."

And with that, my father shoved him through the door and onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hi guys, me again. Anyway, I know most of these chapters haven't been very long and I apologise for that. But, I'm going to try and make them longer. So while I've been splitting up the episodes into two chapters each, it may change since I'm making the chapters longer.

Anyway, that's about it but I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm trying to make up for not updating this story in a while, so I'm making it a double-update.

Review, Favourite, or Follow if you can. :)

* * *

~ Nottingham Castle ~

"Good news on the village of Clun. No new outbreaks for a fortnight, the pestilence or whatever it was is gone." My father announced as he entered the room, once again occupying his usual chair behind the desk, facing us all.

"So we can lift the quarantine, feed the survivors." Edward - the former sheriff - said hopefully.

Father chuckled and shook his head, "No, the people of Clun are grubby people. The great unwashed, low on taxes, high on moaning. Quarantine remains."

"They must be fed or they will die." Marian insisted from her place behind her father's chair.

"Marian." Her father warned.

"My dear you have to understand, these are incapable people, they do not look after themselves."

"And how are they supposed to help themselves if they cannot leave their village."

My father paused for a moment. "I agree, this is a conundrum." He stood from his chair and walked out from behind his desk, standing in the middle of the half-circle created.

"But whom do I tax to pay for the homeless of Clun? It'd be simpler to keep the quarantine in place for another two weeks, and we could say the village is being cleansed." He finished.

"You cannot let healthy people die it is barbaric. If it was known that we had..."

"Interesting," My father exclaimed as she spoke, causing her to stop. "This fire in your belly. Is this reason talking? Or is it frustration? Frustration at being - how old now? And still a maiden."

His harsh remark earned silence from the woman. Marian leaned back slightly, looking both annoyed yet affected by his words. He'd always had a way of doing that, throwing jabs at people but in the calmest way possible. It was annoying, but no one could stop him really.

"It's just, young Felicity here has been married for six years. So, why is it that you're still without a husband?" Father pushed, embarrassing her even further. And I wasn't all that happy with him bringing me into it.

A guard entered the room and he approached my father, whispering so that none of could hear.

"Excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Father told us before following the guard out of the room.

The room almost immediately cleared, the Lord's returning to their villages. Though Aatikah and I remained in the room, with a few guards of course.

"Did you know she was not married?" Aatikah asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Not really." I shrugged, raising from my seat. "Although I can't say I'm surprised. Men hate opinionated women, and she definitely has a lot to say."

"Still," The Saracen continued. "Is it bad that she's opinionated?"

We both ascended the stairs as I pondered over her question. It wasn't all bad, but it wasn't good either.

"I guess not. But she needs to know when to speak up. In the wrong moment, with too many people around, it could look like she's trying to undermine him. Marian needs to watch her words, they could get her killed." I finally answered, exiting the room with Aatikah behind me.

"You seem to know a lot about it Felicity."

I flinched at her statement, sighing as I glanced through the castle window. "Unfortunately I do."

~...~...~...~...~...~

I reluctantly followed the two guards towards my father's study room, regretting that I'd left Aatikah behind. Though it wasn't exactly willingly, my father had instructed that I not bring her. Was I a little worried about that fact? Definitely. But I couldn't let that show, I knew better than to show any weaknesses around my father. It only made him happier.

"Ah, my darling daughter." Father declared as I walked in.

He sat behind the small wooden desk, his feet lifted so that he could pick at his nails. Gisborne stood next to him - as usual, though instead of being sat he was leaning against the desk, watching my father do his business.

"You called?" I sighed, clasping my hands together in front of me.

"I did," He confirmed, gesturing to the extra chair beside him. "Sit."

My eyes narrowed sceptically but I nodded, walking around the desk to sit on his right. Though I shuffled a few feet away, giving him enough room to do what he had to do.

"Can I ask why?"

Just as the question left my mouth, the doors opened once again. Two guards entered, dragging a chained - but familiar - looking man behind them. He soon noticed me sat there, and his eyes immediately narrowed in confusion and curiosity.

"Ah, Royston White. 'I fight for King and Country'." Father said, mocking him with the man's accent. "But look, I'll be blunt, I have favour to ask. I would appreciate it if you would use this on our mutual friend; Robin Hood." He picked up a dagger and held it towards Roy.

"I'd sooner kill me own mother." Roy stated, his eyes slightly wide.

"Yes, what an amazing coincidence." Father chuckled, nodding at Gisborne who left the room at the action. "See when people say things like 'I'd sooner kill me own mother', I don't usually have that statement tested."

The doors re-opened again and Gisborne entered, followed by a guard with an older woman.

"Mother?" Roy questioned, his eyes widening further.

The women immediately broke into sobs, threatening to fall to her knees in shock. "Royston! I thought you were dead."

"I was gonna come back. I was gonna come back when things were better. They never got better." He pleaded, on the verge of tears.

The whole thing was heart-breaking. But I couldn't say or do anything to help either one, if I did there would be harsh consequences. Though I still wondered why my father had brought me here in the first place.

"This is very depressing, is there a reason you brought me here?" I asked him, sounding bored instead of how I really felt.

"Well, you say you were attacked by outlaws on your first day here, am I correct?" Father asked.

"Robbed, but yes."

"Is Royston here, one of the men who robbed you?"

"Yes." I hesitatingly replied, not sure where he was going with it.

Father nodded and turned to face Roy. "You see, you should hang for robbing Felicity. But, I'm going to give you a choice. Kill Robin hood for me, and I'll let you go."

The outlaw shook his head. "I'll not do it."

"I thought you'd say that. Which is why mummy is here. Either you kill Robin, or I hang your mum."

"I'll not do it."

Father sighed and stood from the chair, picking up the dagger as he walked towards Roy's mother. "See, you don't understand the meaning of 'dilemma'. It means, either you do one or the other. And if you don't? Well, let's just say Felicity will decide for you."

My eyebrows raised in both disbelief and surprise. What was my father doing?.

"What?" I asked, the shock clear in my voice.

"What time should we say my dear? What deadline should we give this... outlaw?" Father asked, waiting patiently for my answer.

The last thing I needed was for Roy to run back to the outlaws and tell them I'd sentenced his mother. But if I didn't answer my father, worse things could happen. And maybe if I gave him a good enough deadline, Roy would find a way to save his mother by that time.

"Uh, sunset tomorrow? It would give Roy enough time to, do what he has to do." I finally replied, clasping my hands together on the desk.

"Hmm, maybe a little earlier, give this man some motivation." Father shrugged.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine, dawn."

After a seconds thought he nodded, turning to face Roy. "That sounds like a good deadline. Of course, deadlines don't usually mean that someone will be dead at the end of it."

He handed the dagger to Roy and nodded towards the guards, that unchained the cuffs on the mans wrists and ankles.

"What was that?" I questioned my father, who pulled on his robe.

"What was what?" He asked, seemingly oblivious.

"You practically threw me under the carriage. If the outlaws find out that I'm working with you, they'll come for me instead."

He shrugged as he put on his shoes. "Life's full of challenges my dear, this is one of them."

They all exited the room and I shook my head in disbelief. What was he up to?.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hi guys! I know I'm being annoying with all these author's notes, but this is the last one I promise. At least until I have another announcement. Well, this isn't really an announcement, just a note. I know the main characters of the series haven't been in the last two chapters, but they will definitely appear in this one. Just a heads up.

Anywho, that's about it. But review, follow, or favourite if you can. They mean a lot. :)

* * *

~ Nottingham Castle ~

"Did your father tell you what she did?" Aatikah asked me.

I nodded, watching as Marian stood on the hanging platform. Thankfully, the woman wasn't to be hung. Instead, my father had chosen to embarrass her. And since women in our country were very fond of their long hair, he'd chosen to cut Marian's. Not all of it, just enough to humiliate her. And to make matters worse, half of the town of Nottingham had come to watch.

"She attempted to give bread to the village of Clun. Father found out somehow." I replied.

"We cannot have challenges to our authority. The law applies to everybody, even the privileged." Father announced, nodding towards the guard who stood behind Marian.

The guard tugged on her long dark hair, causing her to tilt her head up towards the sky. He then gripped the shears and began cutting away her hair, the sound of rusted metal rubbing together echoing through the silent courtyard. It was almost unbearable to watch. While it was no hanging or form of torcher, it was still pretty harsh. And judging by the tears rising in Marian's eyes, I guessed that the embarrassment was true.

"Wasted beauty," My father loudly remarked. "Humiliation, sometimes so much better than execution."

~...~...~...~...~...~

I walked down the hall next to the courtyard, occasionally glancing at the noose that had been placed out. Today Roy's mother was supposed to hang, only an hour away. Why did I have to choose sunrise? Why didn't I say noon?. At least if I had told my father noon the outlaw would have a lot more time to come up with a plan to rescue her. Although, I wasn't exactly sure why I even felt sorry for him. Maybe it was because I'd never had that loving relationship with my parents, what with them both being evil and selfish. I hadn't seen my mother since I was ten years old, she'd left my father for a wealthier man - not that he was all that disappointed with it. I couldn't even remember what she looked like. But still, Roy seemed to have had a loving relationship with his mother, so why shouldn't I feel bad?.

As I descended the stairs to the courtyard, an arm reached out from behind the wall, dragging me towards a secluded gap in the wall. My attempts at fighting the attacker failed, with me being a lot less stronger than him. And with a firm hand held pressed against my mouth, my screams were muffled. There was nothing I could do, no way for me to escape. Unless of course a guard passed by and saw the attack. But judging by all the attacks and break-ins in the castle, I assumed they'd most likely be too oblivious to notice.

"Calm down love, only me." My attacker reassured in a whispering tone.

My eyes widened and I spun on him, panting as he finally released me from the hold. "What are you doing here?!"

Allan glanced out into the courtyard nervously, double-checking that no one had heard my shout. Though I couldn't say I was all that worried, it was his own fault for sneaking up on me.

"Shush, d'you want the whole castle to 'ear yah?"

"I could kill you right now. What was that?"

"Seemed like the only thing to do at the time." He shrugged, way too calm.

"We'll discuss that later. But what are you doing here? If you're seen you will hang! Especially if you are caught with me." I stressed, shaking my head lightly.

"There's a servant girl workin' in the kitchen. Annie?" He asked hopefully.

I ran the name through my mind, wondering where I'd heard the name before. But then I remembered, she'd been to mine and Aatikah's room a few times with food. But what did the outlaws need with her?.

"I may know her. Why?" I sceptically questioned, crossing my arms.

Allan rolled his eyes and dug through his pockets, pulling out a small velvet shawl. "I need to get this to 'er. It's 'er babies."

"Baby?!"

"Look I can't tell you now, we're on a bit of a tight deadline. Is she 'ere?"

I nodded. "Yes, she's probably in the kitchen. Follow me, but please be quiet, if I'm seen helping you... well, who knows what father will do to me."

He nodded in understanding, though his brow furrowed a second later. "Father?"

I winced as I realised my slip-up and sighed loudly. What would he do to me now that he knew? Would the outlaws make attempts on my life to get back at my father?. The questions were spinning around in my mind.

"Flick,"

Finally pulled out of my nervous thoughts, I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "What did you call me?"

"Flick." He shrugged. "Short for Felicity, I mean c'mon that name's way too long."

"You are infuriating. Come on, the kitchen's are this way." I sighed, exiting the gap in the wall with him trailing behind.

~...~...~...~...~...~

We found Annie where she always was, in the kitchen cutting or peeling. The girl was only nineteen years old, so I was very surprised at the fact she had a child. And I definitely wanted know who the father was, though I wouldn't ask her - I'd ask Allan later on. If he was around that long of course.

"Annie."

She paused and looked up at us. "Yes?"

I turned to face Allan, who stood in the entrance patiently. "There you go."

He nodded and slowly approached her, offering her the shawl. "I believe this belongs to you."

Annie stared down at the shawl, looking both ecstatic and upset as she took it from him, holding it against her cheek.

"How did you get this? Is he safe?" She questioned.

"He's fine, we left 'im with a friend. We found 'im in the woods cryin'." Allan explained.

"That's impossible, Guy told me..."

"He lied."

I narrowed my eyes in curiosity as I watched the two talk, occasionally glancing to make sure no guards were approaching.

"Gisborne is the father?" I asked, earning a small nod from Annie.

"Yes. He told me he'd take the baby to a safe home, where he'd be brought up in a good family."

"I hate to tell you this but I doubt that was 'is intentions. I mean, we found the little thing cold in the woods, and I doubt anyone was comin' for 'im." Allan told her.

"Mother!"

The familiar shout earned our attention. It was Roy, that much I knew, but I didn't know that all the outlaws would be here. Though I should have seen it coming. Where there was one, the rest usually followed.

"Damn, forgot about the hangin'."

"I'll go ahead, if I'm seen talking to you they'll throw me in the dungeons." I sighed.

"It's fine, go on." He reassured.

I nodded and quickly made my way towards the courtyard, my eyes slightly widening at the scene. Roy's mother - Mary, stood on the hanging platform with her hands tied behind her, the guard fastening the noose around her neck. My father and Gisborne stood near the main entrance, seemingly calm as they looked on. And I found every outlaw held back by the guards, forced to watch what was about to happen.

"Felicity, where have you been my dear?" Father exclaimed, smiling casually.

"I came as soon as I heard the shouting. What's going on?" I asked, playing oblivious as I stood in between him and Gisborne.

"Isn't it obvious? They're all here to see Mary swing."

"Miss McAshton! You cannot let this happen!" One of the blonde outlaw's exclaimed, struggling against the guards that held him.

"So, you boys know my daughter?" Father proudly asked.

"Daughter?"

"What are you doing?" I hissed, shaking my head frantically. "You've just signed my death sentence."

Father rolled his eyes. "Oh don't be so overdramatic Felicity. These men do not kill innocent women."

"No, they do not. But they may kill the daughter of an evil Sheriff, just to get back at him." I reminded him, glaring.

"Murderer!"

We all turned at the loud scream and my eyes widened. Annie stood behind Gisborne, a sharp kitchen knife pressed against his throat. Although I couldn't say I was surprised, I'd do the same if I found out the father of my baby left him in the forest to die.

"Annie!" Gisborne exclaimed, a little distressed with the position he was in.

"Do not move! You left him in the woods when you said he'd be safe! You left him to die! Our son, our baby!"

"Gisborne," Father sighed in disapproval, shaking a finger.

What happened next was too fast for me to comprehend. Gisborne knocked away the knife, backhanding Annie so that she fell to the ground. Meanwhile, the other outlaws managed to break out of their holds, unsheathing their swords and fighting with the guards. I had no idea what to do, or where to go, it was all moving very quickly. Father moved to hide behind a wall, while they successfully managed to untie Mary.

"To the horses!"

Everyone began making their way towards the courtyard exit - but not all of them made it. Roy somehow managed to get pinned by my father, a dagger held against his throat. I hid behind the nearest pillar, peeking to watch the scene unfold.

"Why so much haste my friend? Sorry to ruin your day but if you leave he gets it!" Father gestured to Roy. "Well, this is our old friend 'the dilemma' calling."

Robin aimed an arrow towards my father.

"Master! You cannot give yourself up every five minutes!" The blonde outlaw exclaimed.

"Robin no!" Roy shouted.

"Robin, yes." Father added.

"Let him go, or we all die here today."

"Oh c'mon Robin, we both know what's going to happen we've had this conversation may times. And we also know that you're not the killing kind."

Roy suddenly slammed his head back against Father's face, causing him to release his hold and stumble back. But instead of running towards the exit where the others were stood, he slowly moved back against the castle doors.

"Run! This is for my mother! And the baby!" Roy tugged on the pendant around his neck, throwing it across the courtyard towards the others.

The guards rushed towards him and he was pinned against the door, shouting out that he fought for Robin and King Richard. Though his shouts were accompanied by screams as the guards repeatedly jabbed him with their swords, causing a slow but painful death. And while the scene was horrific, I couldn't look away. I wanted to, but I couldn't. It was as though I was in too much shock to turn away from it.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Father called, causing the guards to halt. "Catch the outlaws, I'll deal with him." The guards nodded and without word, chased the outlaws out of the castle and through Nottingham Town.

"Is he dead?" I asked Gisborne, who nudged Roy with his foot.

"Not yet." He muttered, hearing the silent groans and moans as he nudged the man.

"Are you going to kill him?"

Father held his hand out to Gisborne expectantly and the man narrowed his eyes, hesitatingly handing over his dagger. Father then strolled towards me, offering me the weapon.

"You are my dear."

My eyes immediately widened in disbelief. He couldn't be serious?. I'd never killed anyone before. "W...what?"

He rolled his eyes. "You will be the one to end his misery. Think of it as initiation into our home."

"I'll not do it."

"Why do people insist that they'll not do something? You will do this Felicity, or would you rather our friend die slowly in the dungeons?"

I gulped and glanced between my father, Gisborne, and the barely-alive Roy. Could I do it? Could I really take a man's life?.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Hi guys! So, I think I'll be able to fit the whole episode of 'The-Taxman-Cometh' into a single chapter. You know, since there's not really much I can fit Felicity or Aatikah into in the episode. But since I'm cramming it all into one chapter, it will probably be longer than the others, which is good - I hope. Although, I hope it doesn't seemed crammed in, because I definitely don't want that.

Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing, favouriting, or following. And if you can, or you haven't already, please review, follow, or favourite. They mean a lot to the story, and me of course. :)

* * *

~ Nottingham Castle ~

The door to the main hall flew open and my father strolled in, looking a lot happier than he had over the passed few days - thankfully. His temper had been getting the best of him lately, so it was about time he returned to his cheerful and careless self. And I'd never admit it to anyone, but I missed that side. At least if he was happy, he wasn't biting off the heads of our maids and guards.

Father took his usual seat in the middle of the desk, while Aatikah and I chose to sit right at the end - mainly to keep away from the bad-tempered man.

"Good morning girls, where is everyone today?" He asked, immediately digging into his breakfast.

"After last weeks tantrum I thought it best to keep the staff away from throwing distance." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"It wasn't _that _bad."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not that bad? You threw a dagger at one of our guards."

Father shrugged, chewing on some egg. "Could've been worse Felicity."

I nodded in understanding and the door once again opened, but this time it was Guy who entered. Since the mine incident a week back, he'd also been making sure to keep a safe distance away from my father. But today he didn't seem to mind that much.

"Sir, we have a guest." Guy announced, earning a slightly-annoyed look from my father.

"What kind of guest?"

Guy paused for a second or two, before finally replying. "A nun."

To my amusement, father began to choke on whatever it was he was stuffing into his mouth. And thankfully, I wasn't the only one who found it amusing. Aatikah tilted her head so that he couldn't see her body shaking with silent giggles.

"Where is she?!"

"Our guest bedroom."

"Excuse me girls." With that said, my father stood from his chair and circled the table, running up the stairs and through the doors with Guy in tow.

"Just when I think he can finally calm down." I muttered, gently lowering my fork.

Aatikah scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He is your father, calm is not in his nature. Unless of course there is a hanging."

I sighed and nodded in agreement, looking down at my almost-empty plate. "Or a killing."

~...~...~...~...~...~

"Felicity, can I ask you something?" Aatikah hesitatingly questioned, glancing in my direction as we wandered through the castle halls to pass time. There wasn't much to do, so we took whatever we could get.

"Of course."

She nodded and didn't respond for a moment. It was a little worrying, of course. Aatikah and I had been together for four years. My husband - Marcus, had bought her from the market. I'd only been fifteen at the time and finally fitting in to the strange place, along with the non-sexual responsibility's of being a wife. But Aatikah had been seventeen, old enough to be a carer for me. Marcus brought her in to keep me company, one of the very little good things he'd done for me. And while she'd resisted at first, we soon became friends. And with our friendship, came the sharing of secrets. She knew there was no way to return home, and I'd been alone for two years before she came along. So her being so hesitant to tell me her question now, was a little worrying for me.

"How long will we be here?"

I sighed and glanced down at my linked hands. "I have no idea."

"Very helpful."

"Oh don't be like that," I pouted, rolling my eyes slightly. "I am sorry it's taking so long, but we have to be careful about it. We've only been her a few weeks, if something happened to him after our arrival we'd be hung. All in good time, please trust me with this Aatikah."

"Alright." She reluctantly agreed.

We turned the corner but I found myself yanked back by Aatikah, who hid behind a pillar while peeking out. I narrowed my eyes at the Saracen but copied her movements, realising that Guy and Marian were chatting near the chapel.

"Aatikah, we cannot eavesdrop!" I silently exclaimed.

"Why not? Eavesdropping will get you everywhere, Felicity. Leaving people to their business will not." She said, shushing me as she listened intently to the pair a few feet away.

"I thought we were friends." Guy said to Marian, lightly gripping her arm. "And in time, I thought we could,"

"What?" Marian pushed as he paused in his sentence.

"Marriage. That you would consider,"

"Perhaps I am not the marrying kind."

Guy stared down at her, looking annoyed, angry, and a little disgusted.

"But you will be a bride of Christ."

"It was a difficult decision, I confess." Was all she said before disappearing down the opposite hall, leaving Guy alone in the hall. Though he also disappeared a second later, looking very angry of course.

Aatikah and I finally exited from behind the pillar, glancing at each other in thought.

"Well, that was a little unexpected." I sighed.

"I'll say. But you have to admit, eavesdropping does help." She shrugged, starting down the hallway herself.

I quickly chased after her, slowing once I reached her. "How so?"

Aatikah took a deep, long breath before replying. "Well, now we know Guy's weakness. Or at least one of them."

"But Gisborne is not the man we are after, what use is it to know his weakness?"

"_Because, _it may become useful to us, he is your father's right-hand man. Trust me Felicity, this will help you. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"No, you have not." I sighed.

~...~...~...~...~...~

"As promised, Robin Hood is in your vault. And retenu." A well dressed man announced as he entered the room. I'd never seen him before, though.

"Hood, how?" Guy asked disbelievingly, before changing his tune as he turned to face my father. "Sir, the tax chests?"

"Move the occasion. Gisborne, Felicity, this is... Flaxton, give him a big kiss. He's achieved something none of us could manage." Father said proudly.

I nodded in slight understanding before turning to the mysterious man, quite a few questions running through my mind. The main one being, how on earth did one man alone manage to capture Robin Hood, when my fathers guards - Gisborne included - had failed countless times. It was a little hard to believe.

"Tell me, how did you - one man - capture the well-known outlaw?" I asked him, my eyes narrowed sceptically.

"A well-thought plan, m'lady. With the help of my son, of course. The outlaws took the bait, believed me to be a tax collector. I merely led them here with an inch of truth, it was simple enough." Flaxton replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Them? You've capture more than one outlaw?" I questioned, a little nervous.

Flaxton nodded, a proud smirk on his face. "I've captured the entire gang m'lady."

"Excellent. Now, come along, time to gloat." Father said.

"Uh, before that, if we could settle the remainder of my payment. I have risked my life."

"Haven't taken delivery yet."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just not very keen to stick around for the trial." Flaxton shrugged.

"The trial? How quaint. Gisborne, take care of the payments. Five-hundred pounds."

"Really?" Guy asked, his eyebrows raised in either surprise or disbelief.

Father shrugged in response and headed towards the doors, leaving the room. Most likely making sure the outlaws were in fact here.

"Alright then, follow me."

Flaxton followed Guy out of the room, leaving both Aatikah and I alone.

"We have to help them."

Aatikah's eyes widened slightly. "I must have inhaled some of the fumes from my work room, because my usually-clear-headed friend appears to be losing her mind. Why on earth should we help the outlaws? What have they ever done for us?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I am thinking clearly, Aatikah. They know I am the sheriff's daughter, which has put a very large target on my head. If I help them, then maybe they'll reconsider attacking me to get back at my father. It's a small chance, but one I'm willing to take."

"They'll not hurt you Felicity! The outlaws do not harm innocent people!"

"I am not innocent to them! Don't you see? The more bad acts my father commits, the angrier they become. They'll assume I am as bad as my father, I wouldn't be surprised."

"You can be so infuriating." She groaned, shaking her head.

I smiled. "So, you'll help me?"

Aatikah sighed in annoyance, pausing for a moment before replying. "Yes, I'll help you."

~...~...~...~...~...~

"Well, it appears they do not need our help at all."

Aatikah and I watched from the hallway as the outlaws fought off multiple guards, along with my father. Although he wasn't doing very well for himself, with him being against Hood. And I now knew why the outlaws' attacks were so successful - our guards were hopeless. They were good enough to fight off a woman, and each other, but from what I was seeing they were nothing compared to these men. Living in the woods, having to fight to stay alive, was obviously doing them some good. Something I was partly grateful for. Because if these men hadn't started their generous acts towards the villages, then who knows what my father would've accomplished by now; Half of England would most likely be dead.

"It seems you are right." I finally replied, my focus on the fight alone. I hadn't seen a good fight like it in a long time. "What do you think we should do?"

"Watch. It is the only thing we can do."

"I feel as though I should do something, but I have no idea what."

Before I knew what was happening, I felt a very sharp sword pressed to my throat, a few inches below my chin. And a strong arm kept my own arms pinned to my stomach, preventing me from struggling against him. My emotions immediately started to spiral; I felt nervous, annoyed, and a little angry. It was a little difficult to figure out which outlaw had me pinned, but once I saw my father curled up in the corner, I put the pieces together. Everything I'd assumed was true, the men would use me as a pawn against my father - and I wasn't all too eager to play their dangerous game.

"Stop!"

At Robin's voice, the small battle halted, and all eyes were now on the both of us. He slowly manoeuvred us down the steps, making sure to keep the sword in place, and to not slit my throat accidentally. The guards back away from the outlaws and they gathered in a small circle, Robin and I being the ones to face my father, who'd finally come out of hiding. Aatikah had rushed down the steps and stood next to my father, glancing between me and the outlaws nervously.

"No one here has to die today. I think you know how this goes," Robin said, the statement aimed towards my father. "How much did you pay him?"

"He was surprisingly cheap, did you really think he was a tax inspector?" Father asked, in a slightly-bored voice.

"Was it worth his boys life?"

"You can kill him if you like, no one will miss him, least of all me."

"You are revolting." The blonde outlaw spat. I really had to learn the names of these men, presuming they didn't kill me today.

"Guards!" Father shouted.

The men moved forward and the sword pressed tighter against my throat, even as tight as to draw a little blood. I took deep breaths and winced as the blade cut into my skin, feeling the warm trickle run down my chest, ending where my dress began. Though it did cause a small blood-stain on the white fabric.

"You move, and she dies!" Robin warned.

"Kill her."

"Father!" I pleaded, as a loud 'What?' exited Aatikah's mouth.

"Are you that much of a monster? You'd let your daughter die?" Robin sounded both disbelievingly, yet quite shocked with my fathers reply.

"Why not? It wouldn't be that great of a loss." Father shrugged.

A sharp dagger was pressed against his own throat, causing him to tense up.

"It would be a great loss."

"Aatikah, what are you doing?" I hissed, my eyes wide in disbelief.

"Call off the guards, tell them to let her go, or _you _die today." She carried on.

"Let's finish this here Hood."

All heads turned - mine included, to see Gisborne aiming his sword our way.

"Forget Felicity, forget the sheriff, and forget the swords. Just you and me."

"Sorry Gisborne, trial by combat's not big and it's not clever." Robin declined.

I let out a small whimper as the sword grazed the newly-made cut, causing a stinging sensation to run through my neck.

"Could you _please _let me go. You can use my father as leverage to get out of the castle, Aatikah will help you. Please don't hurt me because of his wrong-doings." It was a little strange, me begging. But desperate times cause for desperate measures.

"I'm sorry m'lady, but I cannot risk it." Strangely enough, he did seem sincerely apologetic.

"So you are a coward!" Guy taunted.

"I am no coward! I just do not trust you, or them." Robin replied, glancing at the guards. "Now step aside."

"Only a coward would steal from Pilgrims."

"What pilgrims?"

"Defenceless woman. Woman in holy orders."

"Step aside, now!"

"Gisborne, don't you dare," Father started, only to halt as Aatikah pressed down with her dagger.

"Shut. Up."

Guy reluctantly moved away from the courtyard exit, the guards following him. And the outlaws slowly approached the gate, Robin making sure to drag me with them.

"Could you at least move the sword?" I sighed, sighing in relief as he obeyed my request.

"Do you know anything about this? Pilgrims?" Robin asked, the question directed at his men.

"Pilgrims?! I didn't steal from any Pilgrims?!" Allan exclaimed.

"John?"

"No." The large man in front of me replied.

"The abyss of Rufford is still alive, no thanks to you." Guy spat as the outlaws stood outside the castle, a few feet away from the spot where the gate dropped.

"Never heard of her. But Felicity dies unless you drop the portcullis." Robin warned.

"Do it." Aatikah sang, glancing down at my obviously-distressed father. "Because if she dies, you die too."

Guy waved a hand towards one of his guards and the man lowered the portcullis. However, the sword remained against my throat. And since I knew they had what they needed, I no longer needed to fear for my life. Not today at least.

"A taxman that isn't a taxman, and pilgrims no one's ever heard of? It seems we both have been had." Robin told my father, seeming slightly amused.

"Let her go, you have what you want." Aatikah said.

The sword loosened further and I let myself relax, turning to face the group of outlaws. "Run."

"I am sorry Felicity, that you have _that _man as a father."

"It does not matter. But take this, as a thank-you for not ending my life." I carefully took off my golden Celtic necklace, handing it to the leader.

"Thank you."

I nodded and the men took off down the street. And Aatikah must've released my father, as I heard his shout a second later.

"Get after them!"

The portcullis was once again raised and the guards chased after the outlaws. Meanwhile, my father immediately sprinted into the castle, a few remaining guards in tow.

"Felicity," Aatikah sighed in relief. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. And feeling a little more enthusiastic about our plan." I told her, slightly glaring the way my father had gone.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey readers! So, I apologise for the lack of Allan/Felicity scenes in this story, but they will be coming up in the next chapter.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, favourite, or follow if you can. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Hi guys! Me again! Anywho, the following episode 'Brothers-in-arms' may be split into two chapters. Depending on how I feel about it. Also, thank you 'EpicSquirrelNinja' for reviewing every chapter so far, you are awesome! :D.

Anyway, review, favourite, or follow if you can. It would mean a lot. :)

* * *

~ Nottingham Castle ~

"Lucky George?" I repeated, staring disbelievingly at the man in front of me.

It had been a few days since the incident with the outlaws, and I'd been a little less than pleasant with my father since. The man still insisted on bringing me into every plan he came up with, or any meeting he was forced to attend - it was as though nothing had happened. But I knew better, he remembered everything just as well as I had. Although Aatikah had threatened his life, it was a hard thing to forget. Yet surprisingly, he hadn't done anything to her because of it. I'd expected shouting, threatening, and maybe an attempt to hang my friend. But no, he hadn't done a thing. And while I should've been grateful, or relaxed, I was anything but. He was up to something, and I was intending to find out what.

"Yes miss."

"You can't be that lucky, you were ambushed after all."

"Ignore her," Father told the man. "She's been a little cranky lately. But this is an outrage! An innocent man being robbed while going about his legitimate business."

"I need more guards." George said.

"Out of the question." Guy immediately replied.

"You shall." Father agreed, earning a slightly-annoyed glance from Guy.

"About half o'dozen should do. Oh an' I'll need a new carriage an' all."

"Of course. See to it, Gisborne."

Guy rolled his eyes and George nodded, heading towards the exit.

"Man's worth his waiting gold. He makes a profit, and we get our taxes. It's good, a public but private partnership." Father said. Guy remained silent, slowly pacing in front of the long desk. "What happened Gisborne? Hood must've known George's whereabouts, only once he risked the forest and immediately he's robbed, coincidence? Clue, no. Hood knows more about our business than we do, but the question is; How?."

"I don't know." Guy muttered, staring down in thought.

Father smiled. "Well I do. We have a spy amongst us. And do you know what we have to do to catch a spy?"

"No."

"I set a trap. Or rather, _you _set a trap."

Guy nodded in understanding and I rolled my eyes. "Are we done now?"

"No, Guy, leave us alone for a moment."

Guy left the room without a mutter, leaving Father and I alone in the meeting room. Well, except for the guards. Not that there was any point in them being there, I could probably do a better job at defending myself than they could. But still, I wasn't all too eager to speak to my father at the moment. His act a few days before wasn't surprising, but it was angering. Because while he was evil - and despite how much I hated him - he was still my father.

"You want to speak to me, I assume?" I sighed, resting my hands on the desk.

"Hmm." Father stood from his chair and moved around the desk, standing in front of me.

"So speak."

"You're angry." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I'm angry!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. "You told those men to kill me."

"It was a plan, my dear. Robin does not kill innocent women, no matter who they're related to. You may be my daughter, but you're still an innocent. Though Hood doesn't know our little secret, does he?"

"It's hardly a secret. Guy knows, the guards know, you know, Aatikah knows, and with Guy so obsessed with Marian right now I would not be surprised if she knew as well." I corrected, attempting to sound calm. Though inside, I was terrified at the thought of the outlaws finding out.

Father chuckled and nodded, resting both hands on the desk. "Right. Well, my point still stands. Those men will not - cannot, harm you.

I nodded, hoping that if he was satisfied, I would be allowed to leave. "I understand now."

"Good. Well, I'll talk to you later on." And with those parting words, he exited the meeting room, leaving me alone with the guards.

~...~...~...~...~...~

I watched from my bed as Aatikah paced the room, mumbling god-knows what to herself. I'd only just told her what my father told me an hour before, and she didn't seem very pleased about it. The Saracen had been holding her tongue up until now, knowing that too many remarks may annoy my father, giving me an even larger incentive to have her hung. Or he'd have her tongue cut out, something I wasn't too eager to let happen.

"Aatikah, please calm down." I begged, shaking my head at her.

"Please tell me you don't believe him!" She exclaimed, halting her pacing to turn and face me.

"Of course I do not believe him, only a complete idiot would believe that. But there is something that worries me."

She narrowed her eyes curiously. "What?"

"Why hasn't he said anything to you?" I sighed, chewing my bottom lip in thought. "If it was any other person he would've hung them without thought. And while I'm grateful I have to be cautious Aatikah, it is too hard to believe he'd just forget about it."

Aatikah nodded in understanding and walked forward, sitting next to me on the foot of the large bed. "I agree."

"You do?"

"I do. Your father does not seem like a man who'd forget about something like that. Though I have to be honest, he may have bigger things on his mind right now. Things more important than a loyal Saracen attempting to save her friend. He is after the outlaws and so far they've beaten him at every game. So he may not have forgotten my actions, he may just be pushing them back until Hood and his men are dealt with. And judging by everything that's happened so far, I am going to bet that it will be a long time before I am dealt with." She explained.

Aatikah's theory had calmed my nerves a little, but not a lot. Father was not worried about putting my life in danger, and I was a little worried about how far he was willing to go with that. Being here was a death-sentence, especially with the men after my father. Though after his declaration a few days ago, those men may think differently about killing me. They'd seen how father thought about me, how little he cared, so they may realise I was of no use, and would not kill me. But it was only hope, whether or not it was true was something different.

"It makes sense, I suppose. But still, we cannot let our guard down now." I told her.

"I never do Felicity. However, I have been overhearing a lot of conversations these passed few days."

I groaned. "Aatikah."

She shook her head and lightly rolled her eyes. Aatikah had a small habit of eavesdropping, something I'd warned her about countless times. Yet she still continued to do it, telling me that it was important to know everything that was going on. But while back home she wouldn't have been hurt for the act, here she could be killed for it. And I really didn't want to have to watch my best friend die.

"You do not understand. I overheard Guy and the sheriff discussing their plan to get a large chest of silver into the castle. Guy only told his sergeant about one of the chests, a decoy full of stones will be taken through the North road by two unguarded men alone. The real chest - the one with the silver, will be taken through a short-cut, another path through the forest." She continued.

"Well, that does make sense. Father told Guy that there may be a traitor in the castle, which is why Guy only told his sergeant. If the North chest is ambushed, then the sergeant obviously told another and it somehow reached the outlaws. If not, then there is nothing to worry about. Though it does raise another question; Who is the traitor?" I questioned, more to myself than Aatikah.

"Well, Guy only told his sergeant about this plan, so it must be him." She shrugged. But I shook my head in objection.

"No, it might not be. Because if you've been sneaking around eavesdropping, then there might be someone else doing the exact same thing. And that person must be the one letting the outlaws know everything my father is planning."

"Is it so bad?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion - and slight curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you may not feel the same about it, but seeing your father lose to outlaws repeatedly is becoming entertainment for me. So what if there is a traitor in the castle? It's not that bad." She continued.

"You make a good point. But that spy knows everything we're doing, what if he or she finds out what _we _are planning? They may tell."

"They'll tell _outlaws _that the _sheriff _is being plotted against by his own daughter. I doubt the outlaws would judge you for that, especially after the incident a few days ago. You worry too much my friend." Aatikah chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed, wringing my hands. "I worry a good amount. It is hard not to, with a father like mine I have to be careful. If my mother was here I'd have locked myself in this room."

Aatikah sighed and nodded. "I know Felicity, but nothing can happen to you. If you are hurt - or killed - Marcus will come to Nottingham and personally kill your father. You became lucky, to have a husband that would literally kill for you."

"I do not think of it as lucky. The man will only kill for me when it benefits him. All I am to him is a medal, someone he can show off to his noble friends so that they envy him. If I die, no other woman would even think to marry him. The only lucky part of my marriage is that he is always away, either battling other Lords or making deals." I said, annoyance clear in my tone.

"Marcus does not hit you when you do wrong, Felicity. How bad is it? I know how lonely and shy you were when I first arrived at that house. And I know how hard it must've been for you to be separated from your family that way. But you have a husband that loves you, even if it is only when he wants to be. You had someone. I was ripped away from my family, forced to leave them during a war. I have no one, Felicity. No husband, no family."

"That's not true," I objected, shaking my head. "You have a _friend. _What happened to you was horrible, I know. But you are not alone, Aatikah. We can only trust each other in this world, no one else. And who knows, maybe you will find a husband in time."

Aatikah let out a small laugh and I smiled, knowing I'd cheered her up, even if it was just a little.

"You'll find a man who'll do anything to keep you happy. And when you do, I'll make sure Marcus lets you go."

"Thank you, Felicity. And I hope the same does happen for you one day." She said, causing me to tilt my head.

"What? I am already married, the same will not happen for me."

"You are too negative, you need to stop thinking in straight lines. You may meet a man who'll make you feel dizzy, nervous, happy, ecstatic, and all just by you looking at him. And _when _that time comes.." She made sure to put a long emphasis on 'when', instead of saying 'if'. "I'll make sure Marcus lets _you _go."

I laughed and she chuckled. "You do know how to paint a picture Aatikah."

"It's a gift. Now, cheer up Felicity. Seeing you so upset is a little depressing."

A loud knock at the door caught our attention and we sobered, turning as the door opened.

"Are you busy m'lady?" The guard questioned.

"No, what is it?" I asked, raising from the bed.

"Your father wishes to see you, in his office."

I nodded and glanced back at Aatikah. "You coming?"

"No, I think I'll take another stroll around the castle. Familiarise myself with all the halls and exits." She told me, in a slightly hinting manner.

"Alright, be careful."

She rolled her eyes but nodded and I exited the room, letting the guard lead me towards my fathers office.

~...~...~...~...~...~

"Well done Gisborne. Hood wanted silver, instead he got this." Father proceeded to open up the chest with a bow in it, showing us that it was filled with large rocks. "So, who did you tell?"

"My sergeant." Guy replied as Father took out the arrow in the chest.

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"You're sure?" Father pressed.

"Only my sergeant, it must be him."

"Make him suffer."

"Oh I will." Guy swore, before exiting the room.

Father nodded - pleased with his reply - and collected a handful of coins, dropping them into a bright-red pouch before offering it to me. I - of course - stared at him in confusion and disbelief, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"You're giving this to me? Why?"

"As an apology, for the incident." He explained as I took the pouch.

"Well thank you, for the apology and the coins." I sighed.

"Do you know what we do to traitors, Felicity? What happens to those that disobey me?"

"No." I replied, slightly hesitant.

Father brought up his knee and slammed the arrow down, snapping it in two. "We make them pay."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi guys, sorry there isn't any Allan/Felicity scenes in this one, since I know that's what most of you are waiting for. But there will definitely be one in the next chapter, so please be patient. And I may make it a double-update tonight, depending on how I feel. :)

Anyway, please review, favourite, or follow. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Is it true?!" I exclaimed, rushing into my fathers office.

I'd been told from a very reliable source - Aatikah, that three of Hoods men had been caught this morning. But that wasn't the part that had me annoyed, the part that had me annoyed was the fact that no one apart from her had thought to tell me. I knew it wasn't relevant that I knew, but I wanted to know. Because if there were men in that dungeon, chances were I'd have to watch them swing. Something I wasn't too eager to see, especially if they were from the group that had ambushed the castle a week ago.

"Well, that depends. What are we curious about?" Father asked, smiling innocently.

"The fact that there are _outlaws _in the dungeon."

"Yes, it's true."

"Well then why wasn't I told?!"

Father shrugged, leaning forward as he folded his arms on the desk. "I wasn't aware it was essential for you to know."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Of course it's essential that I know. If you are hiding dangerous outlaws in the castle I'm sleeping in I think I have a right to know about it. And are these the men that robbed me? Are they Hoods men?"

"I see where you're coming from, my dear. I'm not sure if they are the men that robbed you, but they are definitely Hood's men. They were wearing these," Father reached behind him and took three rope necklaces into his hand, raising them so that I could see. "Only Robin Hood's men wear these tags."

I moved forward and slowly took the tags from him, inspecting the carving in the wood. It was some kind of symbol, and very well carved. And I knew that I had to find out who exactly was down in the dungeons.

"I want to see them." I stated, handing him back the tags.

"Felicity," He groaned, tossing them onto the desk.

"Please, father. I just want to confirm that these are the men who robbed me, that way I can sleep easier knowing they are to be hanged." It was a lie of course, but he didn't know that.

My father nodded and stared at the desk in thought, thinking over my request. Though I was sure he'd allow me to see them, he didn't have a reason not to. And there was no way he'd think I was up to anything.

"Alright, tell the guards I sent you. But be careful, Marcus would have my head if something happened to you in my care."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, I'll make it a short visit."

Father waved a hand dismissively and I nodded before exiting the room, and heading towards the dungeons.

~...~...~...~...~...~

I hesitatingly made my way down into the dark dungeons, wringing my hands nervously as screams echoed through the hall. I'd never had the misfortune of having to come down here before, but now that I was I definitely regretted it. It smelt foul, like sweat mixed with god-knows what else. And it was a lot chillier down here, throw in the dim-light and it became frightening. The screams I could hear weren't making things any better, just knowing that someone was being tortured right down the stairs was worrying, and making me a little nauseas.

A guard met me at the bottom of the stairs and he bowed his head. "M'lady, what are you doing down here?"

"I'm here to see the outlaws. Hood's men, I have permission from the sheriff." I replied, clasping my hands together.

"You sure you wanna see 'em? They're a dangerous bunch." He warned.

"I'll be _fine. _There will be a strong set of bars between us, I'm sure nothing bad can happen. Besides, I'm sure these men would not want to endanger their lives even further, and attacking me would be a crime worth hanging." Even though it didn't matter what anyone did these days, they were hung. But I didn't want to push my luck in the dungeons.

The guard nodded, his eyes flickering down to a place that annoyed me. It continued to happen, and it didn't matter how subtle they tried to be, they were always too obvious.

"Alright then, follow me."

I nodded and followed the guard down the hall, passed the pleading beggars and drunks. And it wasn't long before we reached the accurate cell. The men inside wore the clothing of an outlaw, and definitely had the appearance of one - but I'd never seen them before. If my father hadn't shown me the tags, I wouldn't have believed him. Considering that I'd never seen these three before since arriving, then again Hood must've been accepting new recruits. Which meant these men weren't to hang, not if they were part of his gang. I didn't know the outlaw very well, but he didn't seem like the type of man to let his men swing.

"This is them, bloody outlaws." The guard muttered, spitting into the cell and missing one of the men by an inch.

"Try it again an' I'll kill yah." One of the outlaws snapped, slamming himself against the bars.

The action was enough to startle the guard, causing him to jump back in fear. I inwardly cursed at myself as I flinched, feeling slightly idiotic for it. Letting a prisoner know you were scared of them was the worst thing you could do. But then I remembered, these were Hood's men, they wouldn't harm or kill someone unless they meant to.

"Not while you're stuck behind bars. I'll be 'appy to see you swing." The guard retorted, attempting to regain some masculinity.

"Leave us." I demanded, resting the right side of my body against the cold bars.

The guard stared at me, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Yah can't be serious!"

I glared at him and crossed my arms, tilting my head slightly. "Would you like me to run and tell the Sheriff - my _father_, that you wouldn't allow me my request?"

"N...no, miss. I'll be right down the 'all if yah need me." He stuttered before heading down the hall.

As soon as he disappeared from view I turned back to face the outlaws. The one who'd snapped at the guard stayed where he was, obviously not bothered by my presence. But then again, I was only a girl, and he'd be able to over-power me pretty easily. And while I took the time to inspect him, taking in every detail, he appeared to be doing the same. He was quite good-looking for an outlaw - not that I'd ever tell anyone about that.

"What is your name?" I asked, wrapping the fingers of my right hand around one of the bars.

"Why should I tell yah? You're the Sheriff's daughter! Ain't no way I'm gonna tell yah!" He said, chuckling disbelievingly.

"What does it matter who's daughter I am?"

"You're probably 'is spy, sent down 'ere to try an' flirt information outta me, but it ain't gonna happen! I'll not tell yah where our camp is!"

I rolled my eyes at his assumptions, even though I knew it would've happened. These men had no reason to trust me, and them knowing that I was the Sheriff's daughter only made things more difficult.

"I don't want to know where the camp is. I just want to know your name." I told him, sounding as innocent as I could.

The man narrowed his eyes sceptically, waiting for a second or two before replying. "Tom, Tom A'Dale."

"You're Allan's brother, I assume?" I hesitatingly questioned. Though at least now I knew why I recognized his eyes so much.

"How do yah know me brother?"

"We've had a few run-ins, you could say."

He nodded, smiling slightly as though in realisation. "You're Flick then."

I tilting my head questioningly. "How do you know about that nickname?"

"Oh you know, not too much. He did seem to enjoy tellin' me about your little kiss though."

"Kiss?"

"Yeah, you know, that one where you were on your way to Nottingham an' he stopped yah, intendin' to rob yah. You willingly jumped down from yah horse an' he charmed yah into kissin' 'im. He took your valuables while you were busy an' took off without yah knowin'." He replied, as though stating the obvious.

I rolled my eyes. The next time I saw Allan, we were having a very serious discussion about his story-telling abilities.

"That's not true. Yes he took my valuables, but I willingly handed them over. And no kissing was involved."

"That makes sense, he can't tell the truth to save 'is life." Tom shrugged.

I smiled in amusement but it faded as his situation hit me; He was _going _to hang. And all because he was part of Robin Hood's gang. It didn't seem right, that my father was going to hang these three to catch Robin. But there wasn't anything I could do.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked him.

"Not long, 'bout two hours."

"Do you know what's going to happen to you?"

"Bit obvious ain't it? But Robin'll come for us, I know he will." He said. The amount of faith he seemed to put in the gangs' leader was a little heartbreaking, because it was a half and half chance that Robin would be able to save him.

"I know he will, he doesn't seem like the kind of man to let his men hang. But, what if he cannot save you? What if he doesn't make it?" I asked, the questions flying out of my mouth.

Tom shrugged. "Then we die. But I know he'll come for us."

I sighed. "Tom, my father's announced you and your friends to hang before sundown. Aren't you worried? Scared?"

"O' course I am, danglin' from a rope don't sound too fun does it?" He chuckled, attempting to laugh off the scariness of being hung.

"If I can help you, I will."

"Nah, don' risk your life Flick. My family have a solution for everythin'; Run. If yah don' like somethin' then run. It's common sense, don' 'elp anyone if it involves riskin' your life. That's the A'Dale way."

"Sounds like a lonely way to live." I muttered, shaking my head.

"It keeps us alive though." He shrugged.

Multiple footsteps headed our way and Tom moved back from the bars, leaning against the back wall where his friends were sat. I also moved away, turning my head to see who'd come down into the dungeons. And I wasn't too surprised with the outcome.

"Ah, Felicity, did you get the closure you needed?" Father cheerfully questioned, halting while Guy did the same.

"No, these are not the men who robbed me. They're new I assume." I shrugged.

"Well, that must be a little disappointing." Father sighed, sounding slightly disappointed himself. "But, no matter, they'll hang either way."

"I've been betrayed, my lord." Guy suddenly revealed.

"Again? Well, you're making a habit of it aren't you?"

"Not again. I was wrong, my sergeant died an innocent man." Guy replied, the guilt clear in his voice.

Father nodded, seemingly nonchalant about the entire thing. "Well, I'm sure he was guilty of something."

Guy nodded and remained quiet for a moment, while my father peeked in to glance at the outlaws.

"It was Marian."

My eyes widened slightly in disbelief. Marian was the spy? That was a little unbelievable. But it made sense: She was always in the castle, always snooping around. And while I didn't have a very good relationship with the woman, I wasn't keen to see what her turn-out would be when she was caught.

"Marian? Well, well, well. Am I surprised? Clue, no. It's always the girl, and I told you, woman lepers. Oh and you're really hurt. Can you feel the cold metal of the knife twisting in your back, hmm? All those times she smiled at you, when really she was laughing at you. Betraying, despising you, _humiliating _you. And what do you want to do to her now? Go, and enjoy it." Father taunted, just as Lucky-George appeared next to me.

Guy stormed away, most-likely intent on catching out Marian, while George moved forward and peeked into the cell.

"Yeah, that's the lot that tried to rob me." He confirmed.

Tom rushed forward and gripped Lucky-George's shirt, pulling him closer. The man began shouting and the guards moved forward as Tom released him.

"Robin will come, he'll be 'ere!"

"Oh no he won't." Father sang as George walked away.

"Will they hang?" I asked my father, though I knew the answer.

He chuckled. "Of course they're going to hang. We have to set an example, show that we cannot be treated badly by outlaws. And it will give Robin Hood something to think about."

"But he'll show won't he? I've not been around long but I've heard the rumours father, he always comes to hangings and rescues those being put to death. What is so different about it this time?"

"Because, I have a plan this time, one that's sure to work." He grinned, causing me tilt my head in confusion.

~...~...~...~...~...~

I ran down the cold, grey halls of the castle, attempting to reach Aatikah as fast as I could. The skirt of my dress was bunched up in my hands, making it easier for me to run. He'd told me his plan, all of it. And while I was a little shocked that he'd actually told me, I didn't have time to ponder on it - I had to get to Aatikah. The Saracen would surely do this favour for me, especially if she knew what it entailed. There was only one little problem with it, I was the only one who knew of the plan. Though I assumed Guy also knew. So I had to be careful, _very _careful.

"Aatikah," I panted, almost falling into her 'work-room' as she liked to call it.

"Felicity? Calm down, I don't want to have to wake you with some of these fumes." She chuckled, gesturing to the ingredients around her.

"No, I need you to do something for me."

Aatikah narrowed her eyes sceptically. "What?"

I shook my head and stood still for a moment, catching my breath. This would be dangerous for us both, especially if she were caught. I had a feeling it would be the last straw for my father, and he would likely hang her himself. But I had to risk it, I couldn't let the outlaws die. The guilt would get to me.

"I need you, to deliver a message to the outlaws."

"What?! You cannot be serious!" She exclaimed, causing me to wince and glance around, making sure that there were no guards.

"I'm deadly serious, Aatikah. My father, he's brought the hanging forward."

"They'll not hang at Sundown?" She questioned, though it was more of a statement.

I shook my head. "They'll hang in an hour. The only people that know are me, Guy, maybe some guards down in the dungeons. You do not understand Aatikah, I cannot live knowing that three innocent outlaws died because of me."

"It's not your fault, it is your fathers." She objected.

"If I do nothing I'm just as guilty as he! Please do this for me, I need to stay in case he suspects me. I'll make sure nothing happens to you when they show, just please do this for me." I begged, nearly in tears.

Aatikah stared down at me for a moment before finally nodding, causing a wave of relief to run through me.

"I'll do it."

~...~...~...~...~...~

I'd seen many things in my nineteen years of existence. Some good, some bad. But I'd never seen something as bad as the face of a hanging man - or three. Why hadn't he placed the hoods over their heads? Why had he insisted that I sat down in a comfortable chair to watch?. I couldn't understand why he'd make me watch the horrible act. Their legs twitched violently, they gasped for air, and with their hands being tied behind their backs they couldn't do much. And all I could think about was Tom's parting words to me, the very last words he'd said.

_'Tell my brother I'm sorry, an' give 'im this.'_

I subtly glanced down at the beautiful silver necklace clasped in my hand. He'd given it to me, during the final request to my father; A kiss. Not from my father of course, but from me. And though I was married, no one seemed to mind. So I kissed the outlaw, with it being his final request. But as we did, Tom had told me to unclasp the necklace from around his neck - something I did without question. And I'd easily managed to hide the act, making it seem as though I were resting my hands on his neck to deepen the kiss. But I knew I had to get this necklace to Allan, even if it was the last thing I did.

"They're dead m'lord." A guard announced.

My head snapped up on reaction and I paused, my eyes widening. Their legs were no longer moving, no tears slid down their cheeks - nothing. They were gone, all three of them. And even though I knew the outlaws would never forgive me after this, I was determined to give them the necklace I held.

"Good, now, string them up on the balcony, maybe put some hoods over their heads." Father suggested. The guard nodded and two more approached the scaffold, untying the bodies from the noose.

"Are you alright my dear?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Fine." I told him, trying my best to sound unaffected by the horrifying event.

"Good girl, blocking out those emotions of yours. Now, don't move, the villagers will be along soon, then the excitement really begins." Father chuckled, jogging into the castle.

The sound of the closing doors rang out and I let out a small sob, placing one hand against my mouth to stifle the noise. I'd been brought up to block out my emotions, to not feel any sympathy for those other than myself. But I couldn't do it, there was still a small shred of humanity in me, and I was determined to latch onto it.

~...~...~...~...~...~

"Ah, all those eager faces. You're all expecting Robin Hood to turn up, aren't you? Do a few tricks with his bow and arrow. Well, this is no time for school-boy tricks. This is justice, we have laws. Robin Hood has no respect for the law, Robin Hood flouts the law. He would have us all be criminals, murdering and stealing, yet still you all expect him to come along and save one of his own. Yes of course you do, which is why, I've brought the hanging forward by one hour. Look up there!"

I refused to look up as the entire crowd erupted into horrified gasps and murmurs, knowing exactly what they were seeing. The necklace remained clutched in my right hand, and one question continued to run through my mind; Where was Aatikah?.

"You're too late Robin Hood! Your men are already dead! Oh, you should've seen the look on their faces just before they realised that you weren't coming to rescue them. It was very moving. First there was disappointment tinged with confusion, soon to be replaced with anger, and their tears just before they realised that it was the final fateful drop. It was very moving, very touching. Yes! I wish you could've seen that Hood!"

Everything remained silent. My Father clapped his hands together and nodded, about to head back into the castle. But he paused and turned, facing the crowd of villagers.

"Oh, and if you see Robin Hood, would you let him know? Thank you." He said, before finally entering the castle.

The villagers exited the courtyard until only I was left, with the exception of a few guards that were untying the bodies above me. After that, I knew there was no way to get the necklace to Allan, not without him slitting my throat first. Why had I come to Nottingham in the first place? I knew why, but I regretted it, more than I regretted anything before. It was as though father was determined to brake me, determined to see how much I could endure. But it wasn't about physical pain, no, it was about mental pain. He wanted to know if I could handle the guilt, the horror, of seeing a person hung or stabbed in front of me.

"Excuse me, m'lady." I looked up to see a young man, wearing villagers clothes.

"Yes?"

"I'm here for the belongings of a hanged man, I'm his cousin."

"What was his name?" I questioned.

"Tom A'Dale."

"Who sent you?"

The boys eyes widened and I suddenly realised why he looked so worried. This was the Sheriff's castle, he was up to something. And the boy most likely assumed that I was my fathers double, willing to hang or torcher anyone that I caught doing wrong. But I was intent on correcting the rumour, desperate to change England's growing opinion of me.

"You'll not be thrown in the dungeon, as long as you tell me who sent you." I reassured, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I...I don't know m'lady, two men. They were in an alley, please don't hurt me." He begged, practically on the verge of tears.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I'll not hurt you. Just tell me where they are, it is important I deliver this to them." I told him, giving him a glance of the necklace.

"Of course m'lady. They're in the alley down the street, the one leading from the tavern to the butchers. But please don't tell them I told you, they'll probably kill me."

"I give you my word, they'll not know about you. Now, go ahead into the castle and find one of the guards, tell him what you told me but let no one know that I've gone into the village. You do that and I'll gladly pay you for it."

The boy nodded frantically. "Of course m'lady."

I smiled at him and nodded towards the castle, watching as he rushed right in. And when he disappeared, I glanced around before finally exiting the castle.

~...~...~...~...~...~

Finding the two was quite easy, if you knew where to look of course. But I knew that wasn't the difficult part, the hard part of it was getting Allan to speak to me. My father had just hung his little brother, I'd be very surprised if I didn't die today. After all, people tend to judge children by their parents' actions. And if the assumptions were correct, I'd be a cruel, sadistic, cold-hearted cow. But I wasn't, I was most-likely the nicest person in my family. And I was the youngest. So, if I died, my family line would end. Not that I had much objection to it.

"We need to talk." I finally spoke, causing only the darker-skinned man to flinch.

"Who are you?" He suspiciously questioned. Though as he spoke, I immediately recognized the 'he', was actually a 'she'.

"You stay away from us, I swear I'll kill yah Flick." Allan gritted, glaring up at me.

The woman glanced between the both of us, slight realisation in her eyes. "Flick? This is the Sheriff's daughter?"

At Allan's nod she jumped to her feet, pinning me against the wall with a dagger to my throat. But I'd known this was going to happen. And like I'd thought earlier, I'd be very surprised if it hadn't happened.

"You have to let me go." I sighed.

"I don't have to do anything." She snapped.

"I have a message for you," I directed my statement to Allan, who stared at the floor. "From Tom,"

His head immediately snapped up, though his eyes seemed darker. Then again, he had just seen his brother hanging, if that didn't anger someone then I don't know what did. And as he got to his feet, I found myself becoming scared.

"Let 'er go, wait outside." He told the woman.

"You're sure?" She double-checked, glancing at me sceptically.

Allan nodded, his angered gaze remaining on me. "Course. I'll be fine with 'er."

The woman nodded and exited the alleyway, choosing to stand against the wall a few feet away. Not within hearing distance. but close enough to help him if something went wrong.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now,"

"That's an understatement." He scoffed.

"_But_, I have to tell you that I had nothing to do with it." I tried, but his chuckle of disbelief didn't help.

"Course you didn't."

"I didn't!" I insisted. "I tried to tell you about father's plan to hang them early. I sent out Aatikah to give you a note, and I haven't seen her since. I risked my life, and my friends, to try and save your brother. And judge me all you want, but I told him I'd give this message to you."

Allan sighed but nodded, waving a hand. "Go on."

"He told me to tell you that he was sorry, and to give you this." I pulled out the necklace and offered it to him, narrowing my eyes in confusion as he lit up slightly. "What?"

"Nothin', just wait a sec." He took the necklace from me and exited the alleyway. I peeked out to see him hand the woman the necklace and exchange a few words. And after a minute or two, she sprinted down the street, while he came back.

"I take it the necklace was important?"

"You 'ave no idea."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I should've gone out myself, tried to get the message to you personally but I didn't. And I'm so, so, so sorry." I told him, my tone slightly pleading.

He glanced down before turning back to me and moving forward, tilting my head up with two fingers underneath my chin.

"Don't be sorry 'bout your dad. I was blamin' you cause I couldn' blame anyone else, an' I'm a little sorry for that. But the Sheriff will get what he deserves, I know he will."

"Maybe sooner rather than later." I muttered, earning a curious look from him. "Don't worry."

He nodded, though slightly hesitant. "Alright, but I gotta ask, 'ow did yah get the necklace?"

I glanced down and smiled slightly before lifting my head again. "Tom kissed me."

"He kissed yah?" He repeated, sounding surprised, and a little jealous.

"It was a last request. We kissed and he told me to take the necklace, then told me to give it straight to you. He seemed like a good kid, your brother."

"Yeah, he was. A little bugger sometimes but he 'ad his moments." He shrugged.

"I suppose. And he also told me about your little story, the one where I supposedly kissed you and you robbed me blind." My answer was his awkward chuckle.

"Told you 'bout that, little ass."

I giggled. "I was a little flattered. But your story made me seem like a character from a fairytale. The noble girl falling in love with an outlaw, if you're going to make something up, do it right."

His eyebrows raised in slight disbelief, but a small grin appeared. "You wanna help me make another one up?"

I smiled nervously as he leaned down, resting both hands on my waist. Instinctively I placed my hands on his shoulders, not knowing where else I could really put them.

"Will you stick to the original tale this time, if I say yes?" I breathed.

"Course I will, I'm reliable if nothin' else." He shrugged, moving closer.

"Just this once?"

"Just this once."

We'd both confirmed it, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last one. Though I didn't have much time to think, as in the short second after his confirmation, he slammed his lips down on mine.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi Guys! Me again. Okay, so I hate having uneven chapters and this one got unexpectedly long. Though I doubt anyone's complaining. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please Review, favourite, or follow if you can. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Hi guys! So, I realised that even though I have the other story now, I still have this one to update, and I realise I left you guys on a small cliffie. So, here it is, the next chapter of 'The-Devils-Daughter'. Also, the chapters may not be even but...meh, I'll try my best. And there will be more Flick/Allan scenes through-out this story.

Hope you enjoy it! And please review, favourite, or follow if you can. :)

* * *

~ Locksley Manor ~

It'd been a week since the hanging of Tom A'Dale and his gang. A week since the kiss, and unfortunately, a week since I'd seen Aatikah. But I knew exactly where she was, and I was the cause of it. My attempt to help an outlaw had nearly caused my best friend her life, and now she was rotting away somewhere in the castle, somewhere I wasn't allowed to go. Which meant my father had complete control over me now. I still had no idea how she'd been caught, the Saracen had always been so sneaky, so able to get herself away without anyone noticing, which meant my father must've been keeping a close watch on her. But for some reason, he hadn't killed me, or her. He knew I'd tried to help the outlaws, yet I was still alive. And while I was grateful, I was worried - what was he playing at?.

"What is it?" Edward asked, turning to his daughter.

It was the King's birthday, and everyone had been invited to celebrate at Gisborne's house. And while I was reluctant to go, father had insisted... well, threatened. If I didn't go, Aatikah would be hurt. And I knew that I couldn't talk to Allan either, or any of them. But it wasn't as though I'd had the opportunity, I hadn't seen him since the day of Tom's hanging. And while I was disappointed, I was somewhat relieved. Not seeing him made everything a lot easier, and I hated to admit that the kiss had most likely effected me more than it had effected him. Not that he'd ever know about it.

"What is it? This is Robin's house, look at these people." Marian replied, keeping a low tone so that no one except her father and I could hear.

The story behind my knowing about her conspiring with the outlaws was a slightly long story, one I didn't intend on letting anyone know about. But I'd realised that the woman wasn't all that bad, and that I could - in some way - trust her. And though we were a little wary of each other, she knew how desperate I was to help Aatikah, and I knew how badly she wanted to escape from Guy. It was a small alliance, but I was a little relieved to know that someone other than me was suffering around here.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Guy loudly said, earning everyone's attention. "I thank you for your attendance today. As you know we're here to celebrate the King's birthday. We wish him success in the Holy Land, and we pray for his speeding return to these shores." He filled a goblet with wine and handed it to Edward, though his focus was completely on Marian. "Please, raise your goblets in a toast, to King Richard."

"To King Richard." The nobles said in unison, raising their goblets. I would've too, if I was drinking anything.

"I myself have a particular reason for the King to return to England," Guy continued. "For when that day comes, this fair Lady, Marian, has consented to be my wife."

The nobles clapped and muttered words of approval, while Marian remained emotionless, though a small twinge of annoyance seemed to come through; Though I couldn't blame her.

"But before I toast to my future bride, there is something I would like to present to her." Guy walked towards us, stopping once he was in front of Marian while raising his hand, showing her the ring. "May I?"

"You leave me little choice." She whispered, glancing at the nobles behind him.

"I thought you'd already made your choice."

"I have." She reassured, smiling back at the nobles before letting it fade as she turned to him. "This means so much to you doesn't it?"

"This means everything to me, have I not expressed myself?" He asked, taking her left hand to slide on the ring. "You mean everything to me."

The ring was beautiful, that I had to admit. But it wasn't hard to tell she wasn't happy with it - with anything. Strangely enough though, Guy did not seem to notice it, most likely blinded by the picture he'd painted for himself; A life with a happy Marian. But she'd never be happy, not with him at least. And if what she'd told me a few nights ago was true, then her heart belonged to another. Whether she liked it or not.

"My Lords and Ladies, I give you the future Lady Gisborne." Guy announced, holding up Marian's ring hand for her.

I glanced down at my own engagement ring, smiling slightly as the silver shined. Was I happy to be married? No. Had I ever wanted to be married? No. When I was a little girl marriage meant nothing to me, which was strange when I thought about it. All the young peasant or noble girls I'd met wanted nothing more than to be married to a handsome nobleman when they grew up - but not me. Because even at a young age, I always knew what would happen to them in reality. They'd either be forced into an arranged marriage by their parents, usually because the man who wanted the woman would pay for her. Or, they'd marry for love and have to give all their money to the Sheriff's of their town. Some might not even live to see their teens with the way the world was, but I didn't tell them that, I couldn't crush their dreams like my parents had mine. They didn't deserve it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as an arrow smacked into Guy's goblet, causing it to fly out of his hand and passed my face.

"Have we missed the speeches?" A familiar voice asked.

The back door slammed open and the larger outlaw, John - if I remembered correctly, walked in. Then the front door was opened, a little gentler, and Allan walked in. These men were slightly frustrating. They'd disappear for a while, then when you think they're done, they come back. It was a little irritating to be honest. But they were here to get on Guy's nerves, so I was okay with it - for today. I just couldn't talk to any of them, not like I had before.

"Hood, I don't remember inviting you." Guy said, his voice filled with irritation.

"Since when has a man needed an invitation to his own house?" Robin asked as the rest of their outlaw gang piled into the home.

"Perhaps since he lost all rights to that house by becoming an outlaw."

"I would've declined anyway." Robin chuckled.

"I'd appreciate it if you got that thing out of my face," I sighed, narrowing my eyes at the blonde outlaw with the arrow aimed at me.

"My men and I are here on business. We were hoping you would assist us by removing all your jewellery and valuables, and handing them to that man over there." Robin nodded towards the blonde with the bow and arrow, who'd helped himself to the food. "Much!" The blonde jumped and nodded. "And then head into that room, and wait patiently for us to leave."

"Do as he says." Guy sighed.

The nobles said nothing, merely grumbling and cursing under their breath as they slowly approached the room. And while Marian and Edward remained near Guy, I chose to follow the rest of the nobles. I just wanted to get this over and done with, give them whatever they wanted then thank... well, god I suppose. Though I was barely religious like many people around here, if anything I was damned, with the parents I'd been given anyway.

"Move it!" John shouted, startling the slowly-moving nobles.

"This way please my friends." Allan called, seemingly relaxed as it all played out.

The blonde outlaw - Much, held a large sack, opening the top so that the passing nobles could drop in whatever valuables they had. And once it came down to my turn, I sighed in annoyance.

"Do I have to?"

"Sorry." He shrugged, sounding slightly apologetic.

"Fine." I sighed, dropping in my earrings and necklace. They were the only valuable things on me today, all my money was back at Nottingham Castle.

"And the ring."

"Please, let me keep it. I always give what I have, let me keep this." I begged, tilting my head for added effect.

Much paused in hesitation, staring at whoever was behind me and to the left. And after a second or two, he nodded at me, gesturing towards the room where everyone else seemed to be headed.

"Oh alright, now go."

I smiled as a thanks and started towards the room.

"Not you."

I rolled my eyes as someone took hold of my right hand, pulling me away from the room full of nobles. I looked back at Guy, making sure he was occupied with other things while I talked to Allan. This couldn't happen, if I was caught talking openly to him, Aatikah would be hurt - or worse.

"Look on the bright side, you can sleep well tonight knowing your donations will be feeding the poor of Nottinghamshire by this time tomorrow." Robin cheerfully declared.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, tugging my hand away from his.

"Well nice to see you too!" He sarcastically exclaimed.

"You can't treat me any differently than those in there," I gestured to the room full of nobles. "If you do and my father finds out.."

Allan shook his head and lowered his voice. "They won' find out, trust me."

I rolled my eyes again. "Keep this up and everyone will know by tonight. Please, if I'm caught I won't be the only getting hurt."

A loud knock at the door was heard.

"Signal." John said.

"Nearly done." Robin shrugged.

"Signal for what?" I asked, looking back at Allan.

"Sheriff." He sighed, slightly annoyed by the fact.

"Allan, he _cannot _come in here and see me with you, alright? If he does I'm in more trouble than I deserve to be in, Aatikah too. Please just let me go." I begged, lightly gripping his forearms.

He groaned silently and threw his head back. It seemed as though he was thinking over my plead, but I knew he was just doing it to wind me up. However I did know that if my father saw me like this, it would risk Aatikah's life. Guy must've already seen us, which was slightly worse if anything. As far as I knew, Aatikah was safe and sound somewhere in the castle, hopefully unharmed. And I couldn't - wouldn't, risk her life. Even if it meant turning down a very, _very, _good looking outlaw. The Saracen had kept me safe up until now, it was only fair for me to return the favour.

"Kiss me an' I'll leave you alone." He smirked, leaning down.

"No, you won't." I stated, putting the index finger of my left hand to his lips, preventing him from getting any closer.

"Yah know, you're right, I probably won't."

"You do know that I'm married, don't you?"

His eyebrows raised and he took my left hand in his right, pulling my hand away from his face to inspect the ring. It seemed as though he was debating whether or not to take it, and I really hoped he wouldn't. I needed that ring, more than he knew.

"Well, I don' mind. Yah don' really think you're the first married girl I've kissed, do yah?" He asked.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Knowing that you've kissed another married woman? Don't you know our kind at all, Allan?" I asked him, eyebrows raised in disbelief as I lightly shook my head.

"Oi! I'll 'ave you know that I'm more than familiar with the woman kind!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Robin, signal!" John growled nervously.

"You should go, before my father gets here. All of you, I'd hate to see anymore outlaws hurt." I said, my tone slightly pleading.

"Outlaws, or me?" Allan asked, a little too cockily.

"_Outlaws. _Now go," I smiled, pushing him away.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted, or too wanted." He sighed, walking back towards Robin.

I smiled and sighed, leaning against the wall next to me as the outlaws disappeared. Though I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I saw Guy pinned against the stairs by a dagger, while Robin stared at him wide-eyed; What had I missed?.

"Robin, what's the matter with you? Wake up!" The Saracen woman I'd been threatened by exclaimed, gripping the stunned outlaws shirt to drag him towards the exit. But while she succeeded in getting him out, Guy managed to unpin himself in time to slam a fist into her back, sending her to the floor with a grunt.

The front doors opened and in walked my father, two guards trailing behind. He glanced at the woman on the floor before turning to Guy.

"Oh, food poisoning?"

Instead of a reply, Guy took off through the door, Marian close behind. Meanwhile, the two guards my father had brought lifted the Saracen woman from the floor, dragging her out of the house and into the carriage.

"Well, their parties are much more fun than mine." Father grinned, appearing to be excited by it all.

I merely rolled my eyes at him, sighing nervously.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi guys! So I know it's not as good as the other chapters, but my hand is aching from writing so I'm a little slacky today. But if you liked it then great, remember to update for me, it would mean a lot. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Hi guys! Just me again. So I know the last chapter wasn't the best, and it was a little rushed, but hopefully this one will be better. And thank you for the reviews so far, they mean a lot. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please keep the reviews coming in. :)

* * *

~ Nottingham Castle ~

"Father _please."_

"No my dear."

"Just once, just to make sure she is well."

The saracen woman from Hood's gang had been thrown in the dungeons, reminding me that _my _Saracen friend was still missing. Well, not missing... under house arrest. Father had told me she was not in the dungeons, something about it being to obvious and that I would be able to see her, so Aatikah was somewhere in the castle, and I had no idea where. But I knew that this was my punishment. The only person I'd ever been able to trust was hidden and under threat of being hurt if I did something against my father's 'rules'. It was frustrating, worrying, and only succeeded in making me want to kill my father even more. And whenever I asked to see her, he'd show me the note I'd told her to give to the outlaws, trying to prove a point. The point being that I'd betrayed him to side with the outlaws - something I constantly denied. I wasn't working with them, that day was me being a good person, trying to save another from the pain of losing a family member. But I'd never do it again, not if it risked Aatikah's life.

"Felicity, do you know why your friend is hidden away from you?" Father asked, crossing one leg over the other on the desk. I sighed in response and he carried on. "It is _because, _you seem to repeatedly forget which side you're on."

"I _know _which side I am on! That day was me being considerate, I thought helping them would guarantee my safety." I told him, crossing my arms.

"And did it?"

"How should I know? Aatikah wasn't able to deliver my message now, was she?"

Father rolled his eyes and nodded, seemingly in thought. I hoped he was thinking about it, finally allowing my to see my best friend. But with him being as evil as he was, I reminded myself not to hope for the best, because there was no guarantee he'd actually let me see her. Still, there was a small part of me, thinking that maybe he would let me see her.

"If I do let you see the Saracen," He started, uncrossing his legs and getting to his feet. "Do you swear not to help the outlaws again?"

I nodded frantically. "Yes."

"How do I know you'll keep this promise? Hmm?"

"Is there a way for me to prove it?"

Father paused for a moment, averting his eyes in thought before grinning. And I couldn't lie, it was a little frightening. I'd only seen that look a few times before, and every time someone was either killed or tortured - hopefully none of that would include me today. But either way, I was very worried.

"M'lord?" A guard hesitatingly questioned, thankfully interrupting the slightly disturbing conversation.

"Yes?"

"The jailer wants to see yah, somethin' about the Saracen boy doin' somethin' funny in the dungeon."

"Tell him I'll be right there."

The guard nodded and left the room, leaving me alone with my father - again.

"Felicity, follow me, I already have your act of promise in mind. And I can also find out what is going on with this Saracen." He sighed, heading towards the stairs. I sighed nervously to myself before nodding and followed him.

~...~...~...~...~...~

We descended down into the dungeons and I constantly crossed and uncrossed my arms, feeling very nervous about what father had planned. I knew from experience that he only cared for himself, and could be very cruel when he wanted, so I had no idea what he'd had in mind for me. But if we were in the dungeons, it couldn't be good, and I only hoped it didn't have something to do with hurting the Saracen man...well, woman. I don't think I'd be able to hurt another, not again. It would definitely drive me mad.

"Sir, I think you should see this, he's been actin' like this since you brought 'im in. He's up to no good." The jailer told us, seeming very scared as he led us towards the Saracens jail.

Both father and I looked to see the Saracen knelt down on the dirt floor, holding some sort of pendant in her hand, staring ahead blankly. To be fair, I didn't see the problem with her being quiet, so I wasn't sure what was disturbing the jailer so much.

"What? He's not doing anything." Father pointed out, sounding irritated and bored.

"That's 'ow I know! They never do nothin', they always try somethin'. Somethin's wrong. If you don't mind m'lord I'd rather have 'im hanged sooner than later." The jailer begged.

Father nodded and approached the bars, squinting as he looked in.

"What's that? The thing around his neck."

"Some sort of heathen magic, I don't like it and I don't like 'im."

"Maybe he's praying," I spoke up, turning away from the Saracen. "They always pray before they are hanged. Is it so wrong?"

"It's _weird._" The jailer insisted, earning a small eye-roll from myself.

"I'm glad you brought me down here for this," Father said.

"Thank you m'lord."

"A clue; No. The next time you bring me here for no reason I shall see you inside the cell, not outside it. Do you understand me?" He asked, turning to face the jailer.

"Yes, m'lord."

"_But, _you're lucky. I have something useful for you to do, for once."

The jailer lit up at this. "Yes?"

Father nodded. "Mhmm, follow me. Felicity, you stay here, keep an eye on our 'guest'."

I nodded, continuing to look into the cell as he and the jailer disappeared around the corner, their voices hushed. Obviously there was no way for me to help the Saracen woman, not until I found Aatikah, but maybe I could convince her that I wasn't all bad, like she previously thought. We hadn't gotten off to a good start, her with a dagger to my throat - not that I blamed her of course.

"What is your name?" I finally asked. Her eyes moved to stare at me instead of the floor, but she remained silent, still clutching the pendant. "I usually like the know the names of those that try to kill me."

"I did not try to kill you, if I wanted you dead you would have been." She finally replied.

"You have to know that I tried to help, and now my friend is suffering for it."

"Allan told me, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"That's fair," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "I've given you no reason to trust me, so I can't say that I blame you."

The Saracen nodded, though her eyes narrowed in slight scepticism.

"So, what _is _your name?"

"Djaq." She answered, after a moments hesitation of course.

"I'm Felicity, or Flick I suppose." I told her, smiling slightly as I remembered Allan's nickname for me.

"Yes, he talks about you. Mostly about your kiss."

"Oh Felicity!" I heard my father call in a sing-song voice.

I turned to see both him and the jailer approaching me, though the jailer appeared to be hiding something behind his back. And that sight kicked my nerves up to a higher state. My palms began to tingle, my stomach was in knots, and I actually though I might be sick. But I wouldn't let my father see, because letting him see my weakness was the worst thing to do, since both he and my mother repeatedly told me to 'shut-down' my emotions. The both of them did it, and they wanted me to as well. But I couldn't, unlike them I was unable to commit cruel or violent acts without being effected. Maybe that was their secret though, after seeing so much pain and suffering, they became used to it all, resulting in their careless and selfish nature. And some part of me was telling me that it was the better option - the easier option. But I couldn't think about that, not now, not with the two men seeming so smug as they approached me.

"Yes?" I asked, my eyes narrowed at the two.

"There are many ways for me to guarantee a man's loyalty, or a woman's in this case. And I know how much you miss your dear, dear friend Aatikah." I faintly hear Djaq gasp behind me, but I was currently too occupied. "One of the ways I make my men prove loyalty is by murder, but you've already done that, haven't you my dear?" He chuckled, causing me to wince. "And the other, well, the other is for us to brand you."

My eyes widened as the jailer pulled out his 'weapon'; A long iron branding stick, the symbol on the end already having been heated. The symbol just so happened to be my father's insignia - a falcon symbol. To say I was scared was an understatement, I was terrified.

"N..no." I'd heard from so many how much it hurt to be branded by someone. And I'd had nightmares about it from a very young age, with my husband having threatened me with it had I not done what he asked.

"No? Oh, so you've changed your mind I see. Well then, I guess you won't be seeing your friend." Father said, shrugging as he clasped his hands together.

The jailer sighed as my father nodded back at him, about to walk away with the disturbing torcher device. But as much as I feared the iron, I had to see Aatikah again. I needed to know she was safe, or alive. She'd most likely endured some pain on my behalf, it was only fair I returned the favour. And the mark would fade, eventually, and it wouldn't hurt that long. One moment of possible mind-numbing pain, in exchange to guarantee my only friends' safety. In my mind it was all worth it.

"Wait," My father tilted his head and the jailer turned back around. "I'll do it."

"Good girl my dear, you're learning. Sometimes you have to endure some pain to get through life, they help you learn from your mistakes, and guarantee that you won't do it again." Father smiled, looking back at the jailer and gesturing to me.

The jailer stood before me, grinning maliciously. But all I could see was the burning symbol at the end of the branding iron, I wasn't sure how long it'd been on the fire, but judging by the steam rising it had obviously been a while. Which raised a slightly worrying question; Had my father planned this all along?.

"Where d'you wan' it m'lord?" The jailer questioned, looking back at my father, who watched with obvious excitement.

"Uh, wrist would be best, that way she can cover it up, but I'll know it's there."

The symbol wasn't as large as many I'd seen, it was only the size of my palm. But the mark would stretch a few inches below, at least I suspected it would. And as the jailer moved forward, I lifted my arm, lowering the sleeves of my dress. I knew it would hurt, maybe cause me to cry out, maybe even cause me to cry. But I had to do this, the pain wouldn't last forever anyway.

"Try not to move back, it'll hurt even more." The jailer instructed, gripping my forearm with his grimy hand.

"Just do it." I sighed, reaching back with my left hand to grip one of the bars to Djaq's cell.

The jailer nodded and pressed the symbol down on my wrist.


	12. Chapter 12

~,,,~...~...Knighton Hall...~...~...~  
~...A Few Hours Later...~

"How on earth did this happen?" Marian demanded, filling a bowl with water. I shrugged in response, looking down at my harshly-burnt arm.

After the whole ordeal, which was the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt, father had told me I wouldn't see Aatikah until the next day. I'd been so eager to scream, shout, even attack him - but I couldn't. The pain in arm was too intense, and almost immediately afterwards I'd run into Marian, who'd been snooping about the castle for some reason. We weren't exactly friends yet, more acquaintances. Still, she'd seen through the mask I'd tried to put up, probably because of the tear stains running down my cheeks. I'd been on my way back from the dungeon, which was almost a dead-end, meaning there'd been no real reason for me to be there. So when she'd asked what had happened, I'd told her. Well, I'd only told her that I burnt myself, not that it'd been my own decision to receive it. Father had sworn me to secrecy anyway, to prove my loyalty to him, and the lady had guessed as much.

So, after a lot of agreeing and disagreeing, I wound up coming back with her to Knighton Hall. She'd apparently had a lot of experience dealing with certain wounds, and had offered to clean and dress mine. Since I had absolutely no idea how to do it, I'd accepted. It was strange though, how someone I'd hated at the start could turn out to be kind and helpful. Though I had a feeling it was because we shared a common feeling; We both hated the Sheriff. Marian didn't exactly know why I hated my father, she probably thought it was only because he'd locked up Aatikah. But still, she'd found out what I tried to do for Tom, and thought it brave, if not slightly idiotic.

"I tried to visit the Saracen," I lied. "Burnt myself on a nearby torch."

"Do you burn yourself on torches often?" She teased, grabbing a rag and sitting at the table.

"As often as I can."

She nodded and placed down the bowl, throwing the rag down next to it before looking up at me. I tilted my head in confusion and she smiled slightly in amusement. "Lay down your arm so that I can clean it properly." She instructed. Feeling a little embarrassed, I nodded, finally releasing my covered arm and laying it out on the table.

Marian gently lowered the sleeve of my dress and gasped loudly. I winced as I looked down, having not seen the mark since leaving the dungeon. The bird-like insignia branded onto my skin stood out, mainly because of the ugly mark it'd made on my forearm. Meanwhile the skin surrounding the area was bright red and a little swollen, though I guessed it was only from the mark having burnt down several layers of my skin. The blood from the wound had dried up at this point, though some had stained the sleeve of my white dress, making things a little more obvious.

"So, do you feel like explaining what really happened?" She finally asked, drowning the rag into the water.

I shook my head as she wrung out the rag, dabbing at the burn mark with it. My first instinct had been to pull away, with it hurting as much as it did, but I didn't do that. I knew the wound had to be cleaned, if not then I risked infection. "Not really."

"Alright, but while the pain will disappear the wound will not, it will fade into a scar, forever branding your skin."

"It doesn't matter, it could have been worse."

Marian squeezed the rag over the wound, letting a few drops of cold water fall onto the mark. It hurt at first, so much that I had to hold back tears. But I couldn't cry, not in front of her. If I'd learnt anything over the years, it'd been to not let anyone see you cry, or in pain; It would give them the advantage. And even though I had a small feeling Marian wouldn't attack me, I had to be careful.

"I've seen this mark on tortured men, most of them dead. So why do you wear the Sheriff's mark, hmm?" She questioned, sounding a little angry with it all.

"It doesn't matter." I insisted, lightly shaking my head.

"It _does_ matter." She suddenly snapped, though I had a small feeling the anger wasn't directed at me personally. "You may be the Sheriff's daughter, Lady of somewhere else in England, and you can act as strong or as old as you like, but you are still only an eighteen year-old girl in my eyes. You should not be branded like cattle, you are his daughter yet he treats you so badly, and you remain here with him."

"I stay because I must!" I exclaimed, hoping she would understand what I was doing. "He has Aatikah locked up in the castle, I took this punishment so that I could see her. But he changed his mind, I'm not allowed to see her until tomorrow. I need to know if she's safe, it's my fault she's trapped, I sent her to the outlaws when I shouldn't have!"

"You did the right thing, Felicity. It's not your fault the Sherriff was watching you or your friend, he would've found some other way to separate the two of you if not then. And what if when tomorrow comes he requests another act of loyalty, how many marks will you have to accept on your skin before he allows you to see her?!" I sighed and shook my head at her response, even though I knew she was partly right. "It's not fair for you to do this."

"Nothing in my life has ever been fair, Marian. The only one I've been able to trust is Aatika, and I cannot even see her to find out how to help her escape. Coming here, our plan, it was all her idea! Without her I feel...unable to do what I have to do. I worry so much that she's dead, all because I felt sorry for some outlaw." I admitted.

Marian nodded in understanding, gently wrapping up my arm with some cloth. "You are nothing like your father, you know that?"

I shrugged in response, watching as she tied the cloth at the end. "I've been told. It's not just him either, I'm nothing like my mother either. They're both so cruel, so selfish, yet I am not. It makes no sense to me, how I could be raised like I have and yet care for others when no one cared for me."

"Well, one day it'll all pay off, I promise. All the good you've done, or tried to do, it'll be worth it in the end." She told me, throwing the rag back into the bowl.

"I hope so." I muttered, lightly rubbing over my forearm.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I know this chapter isn't very long, but I wanted a Felicity/Marian scene I suppose. Since they're a little in the same boat, you know, being stuck somewhere they hate to save someone they love - that kind of thing. Still, hope you liked it, and review if you can. Thanks!


End file.
